The Dreams of Heroes
by xXthe.scarlet.roseXx
Summary: Takes place during X-Men: First Class. While Charles & Erik are out recruiting new mutants to the cause they recruit two very interesting females, 1 a shapeshifter and the other a dream-walker.Charles/OC Erik/OC. Rating increased to M. Chap. 9 is up
1. Ch1: Lives of Legends

The Dreams of Heroes

**This is not only my first X-Men fic it is also my first fic for this site. Hopefully all of you enjoy it. I would greatly appreciate your feedback so please review it. I honestly want to know what you think…Do you like the OCs? Is it too wordy? Does the dream catcher legend add or detract from the story? Etc. or you can just tell me if you think I should continue or not. **

**Disclaimer: The only things that are mine are the characters of Ellie & Ruby. The X-Men in all their glory belong to the brilliant minds of Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and all the amazing writers, artists, and staff of Marvel Comics. And the legends of the Ojibwe belong to themselves. (I've always been fascinated by the legends of Native American tribes, hopefully I can do them justice)**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Lives of Legends<p>

**Louisville, Kentucky 1962**

"You promised!" a voice shouted breaking the silence that had filled the sleazy motel room.

"Well I am sooooo sorry," another voice responded this one oozing with sarcasm.

"Dammit Ruby!" the first voice hollered as the voice's owner angrily flipped the light switch bathing the room in harsh florescent light that banished the dark to the corners of the room as mere shadows.

"Calm down Ellie," the one named Ruby groaned, shielding her chestnut brown eyes from the onslaught of unforgiving and unyielding brightness.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN! HA! You swore you wouldn't but you did," Ellie snapped.

"I said I would try not to," Ruby said removing the barrier that had consumed her vision and glanced at her one and only friend. Ellie glared but said nothing. With a small groan Ruby sat up moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She continued, "Well sorry, little Miss I-sneeze-and-sprout-a-tail."

"ONE TIME!" Ellie shrieked, "That was one time!"

"You can't control it any better than I can," Ruby smirked, but the gesture never reached her eyes. Ellie contemplated throwing something large and heavy at her friend, but settled for throwing her hands in the air with an exacerbated sigh that soundly strangely like a growl.

"Ellie, I'm sorry. Okay?" Ruby sighed, "I can only do so much and I'm soooo tired." A slight groan escaped her lips as her shoulders slumped and her eyes focused on a stain in the carpet about a foot away from her.

"I'm sorry too, Ruby," Ellie said sitting down and wrapping an arm around her sullen best friend, "I know it's not easy." Ruby looked up and turned to face her friend, who in all honestly was more of a "big sister" figure. The anger that had been behind Ellie's jade green eyes had melted away leaving a warm and concerned look behind. Ruby knew exactly what those green eyes saw when the met her doe-eyed brown ones, if only because the face haunted her when she glanced at a mirror. A face, one that as a child was filled with excitement, innocence, and youthful energy, now at the tender age of 19 looked back with dark circles from sleep deprivation and absolute exhaustion. Brown eyes that, at this particular moment, were brimming with frustrated tears that spilled over and ran down her face framed by the wisps of raven black hair that escaped the once orderly braid. Ellie pulled her into a full on hug, tears streaming down her own face. "It'll get easier," Ellie promised.

"How do you know?" Ruby whimpered.

"Because I'm older," Ellie smirked. Ruby couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, by less than a year," she retorted.

"And your point is?" Ellie smirked. Ruby laughed as she wiped away the now dry tears.

"Well you clearly aren't the mature one, I can tell you that for sure," Ruby laughed again.

"Yeah well," Ellie shrugged, "What can I say I'm German and Irish."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're a German ticking time bomb with short Irish fuse," Ruby grinned, "But you can drink any guy under the table with that make up. Though the 50% Ojibwe* background might tamp that down slightly."

"Well your ½ too," Ellie smiled back.

"Nah, I'm better then that, I'm ¾ Ojibwe," Ruby said nudging Ellie with her elbow.

"Oh right, my mistake," Ellie laughed with a roll of her eyes.

"Well anyway, I hope you're right, about it getting easier," Ruby sighed, "I don't know how much longer I can go without more than 2 hours a sleep."

"Well why don't you try and sleep now, I'll stay up," Ellie said with a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?" Ruby hesitated.

"Of course," Ellie said her smile only increasing, "Now sleep before I make you." As Ellie finished she walked over to the little desk in the corner of the room and switched on the desk lamp before walking over and turning of the main light. The room was cast into near darkness, the shadow that had once been banished now crept back in. Only the light from the desk lamp remained casting even stranger patterns of light and darkness. Ellie made her way back to the desk and grabbed her worn out copy of Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet, picking up where she had left off with Romeo hiding in the shadows listening to Juliet's lament. She reaches the line every Shakespearian lover knows.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet," whispering softly she continues, "So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes."

_Perfection,_ she thinks, _what a concept. Like I could ever know perfection._ She glances over at Ruby who breathing softly and evenly as she finally found some well needed rest. Ellie felt her eye lids starting to flutter but she had to fend off the heavy eye lids and stay awake. If only for her friend's sake, they knew each other too well. It was easy for Ruby's drifting mind to find its way into Ellie's if they both slept. She recalled the legends her Nokomis (grandmother) used to tell her about the dream catcher. If she remembered correctly (it had been years since she heard the tale) went like this…

_A spider was quietly spinning his web in his own space. It was beside the sleeping space of Nokomis, the grandmother. Each day, Nokomis watched the spider at work, quietly spinning away. One day as she was watching him, her grandson came in. "Nokomis-iya!" he shouted, glancing at the spider. He stomped over to the spider, picked up a shoe and went to hit it._

_"No-keegwa," the old lady whispered, "don't hurt him."_

_"Nokomis, why do you protect the spider?" asked the little boy._

_The old lady smiled, but did not answer. When the boy left, the spider went to the old woman and thanked her for saving his life. He said to her, "For many days you have watched me spin and weave my web. You have admired my work. In return for saving my life, I will give you a gift."_

_He smiled his special spider smile and moved away, spinning as he went._

_Soon the moon glistened on a magical silvery web moving gently in the window. "See how I spin?" he said. "See and learn, for each web will snare bad dreams. Only good dreams will go through the small hole. This is my gift to you. Use it so that only good dreams will be remembered. The bad dreams will become hopelessly entangled in the web."_

She often thought of this tale on nights like this; nights where she would awaken after having her dreams invaded by a foreign entity. That entity was always Ruby, even though Ruby always did her best to keep her mind to herself, a sleeping mind is just that, sleeping.

In general one's mind naturally wander at night, but for most individuals their minds remain within the confines of their own cranium, but not Ruby's, no definitely not Ruby's. From what Ellie had figured out of the nomadic year she had spend with her and the years of friendship before that, Ruby's subconscious can enter the dreams of any individual as long as she, herself, is asleep. Ruby's family had abandoned her at the age of 10. They were afraid of what she was, but Ellie remembered how her Nokomis would not stand for that. Why when her Nokomis found out what the family had down she went straight to the home where Ruby was, took one look at the doe-eyed girl who had no one to love her and without a second thought scooped up the poor, sweet child and took her home. Ellie had been living with her Nokomis since her parents had died in an accident. And she was very excited to finally have a new companion, friend, and "sister". And Ruby was thrilled to find out that Ellie had strange abilities too, gifts according to Nokomis.

But as Ellie and Ruby's gifts grew stronger and acceptance became hard to come by they never found themselves wanting for love, if only because Nokomis' love was both unconditional and truly unfaltering. But just after Ellie's 18th birthday Nokomis became ill. And by her 19th birthday she had passed away. Ellie and Ruby had promised Nokomis, and each other, that they would always love each other and take care of each other. But as Ruby's power began to grow the neighbors were becoming frightened. The now 18 year old strange girl from next door was beginning to haunt their very dreams and the two were driven out of the town by Ruby's 18th birthday.

They had developed a nomadic life style sense then, always too afraid to stay longer than a few months in one place because a few months was all it took for Ruby's mind to create familiar connections with those she met and the stronger the connection the easier it became for Ruby's subconscious to enter someone else's.

Ellie didn't blame Ruby, it wasn't her fault she was different. And as promised she'd spent the last year bouncing from town to town living out of rundown apartments and cheap motels to keep them both safe. She did everything she could do to help her "little sister" but she could only do so much. Ellie had her own abilities to worry about. Constantly worrying that any minute she might lose control if she sneezes, hiccups, or loses her temper. She can't afford to lose control, to become one of the animals. Like when she became so frustrated at not being able to figure out a puzzle Nokomis had given her, she shifted into a bear and nearly ripped the house apart. Being a shapeshifter is not easy. But then again, dream walking isn't that easy either.

Ellie couldn't seem to focus on her book, her mind was racing with the memories of her past, not just hers, but Ruby's as well. Ellie sighed closing the book. _Verona will have to wait, _she thought. She stood up and slowly began pacing. _What are we going to do? We can't live like this forever. We have no money, no home, and no one cares. _The anger she had been feeling earlier returning. _I'm sick of running, I just want to go…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. She froze, her animalistic instincts taking over. She could see everything in the room in vivid detail, and could hear the slightest sounds. There was another knock, but this one was much louder, her heightened senses causing her to flinch slightly, but the hair on her neck stood up when she heard voices that accompanied the knock, voices of two men on the other side of the door.

"Erik," the first said in a pointed whisper, "Stop it, Ruby is sleeping, and you've frightened Ellie."

"What? We don't have all night Charles," a second voice, the man called Erik, stated coldly. Ruby was now standing next to the bed confused by not only being woken up but by Ellie's crouched stance and look of total concentration. It actually looked like Ellie was ready to pounce, like a barn cat hunting a mouse, or even a lioness stalking her prey. Ellie gestured for Ruby to stay there and to remain silent. Ruby knew better then to disobey. Ellie moved faster than Ruby had ever seen her. Ellie's mind racing as she approached the door. _How did they know Ruby's name, wait they knew mine too. _She ripped open the door and practically snarled at the two men, "Who the hell are you! And how did you know our names," Ellie hissed. She heard a muffled gasp from where Ruby stood. Immediately the shorter of the two men took a half step back and put his hands out in front of him, the taller one standing his ground, challenging Ellie.

"Please Ellie, we mean you no harm. My name is Charles Xavier, and this is my good friend Erik Lensherr," The smaller one said trying to ease Ellie's nerves. But his answer just provoked her.

"HOW do you know our names!" she growled. Erik was having trouble suppressing a laugh as he watched his telepathic friend being stared down by a young girl who looked barely old enough to drink and couldn't be taller then 5'5". She spun around and let out a low growl. An animalistic growl, Erik noted, like you'd hear from a tiger or a lion. He found himself staring into a pair of jade green eyes as she growled "What are YOU laughing at!" she barked.

"Come now, Ellie, we will explain everything if you just invite us in," Charles said trying to draw some of the attention away from Erik.

"No," Ellie hissed without missing a beat, her eyes never leaving Erik.

"Ellie, we are like you. We are here to help. I know how much you worry about Ruby's powers," Charles said.

"You know NOTHING!" Ellie hissed as she spun and grabbed hold of Charles' jacket by the lapels and pinned him to the wall. Erik moved to grab the girl but was stopped when Charles held out his arm. "Erik, no," Charles said. Erik halted.

"I know everything, you see I'm a telepath, a mutant like you and Ruby," Charles said in a voice that was oddly calm for being held a foot off the ground and pinned to a wall. It unnerved her.

"Ellie," a meek voice came from the doorway.

"Ruby, go back inside!" Ellie yelled.

"No," Ruby said, her voice a little less meek then before.

"What?" Ellie looked over at her "sister" still holding Charles up against the wall.

"I said no," Ruby said, "And put him down."

"No!" Ellie shouted.

"Yes," Ruby said finally stepping out and placed her hand on Ellie's arm.

"Why?" Ellie said a little softer than before.

"Because they didn't do anything and he said he could read minds. That means he is like us," Ruby said, "Please just put the man down." Ellie let go of Charles and he landed on his feet with a slight thud. Ellie's eyes darting suspiciously from Erik to Charles repeatedly.

"Besides, he said he could help and I trust him," Ruby said, a desperate edge to her voice. Ellie looked at her.

"You TRUST him?" Ellie said unable to hide the shock and anger in her voice, "They knock on our door at 2 in the morning, knowing everything about us, and you TRUST THEM?"

"Well I don't have any reason not to," Ruby said with a reassuring smile, "And well, let's face it Ellie we need all the help we can get."

"No, we don't. We're not some charity case," Ellie said, "We don't need them." Erik cleared his throat. "We are standing right here," he said flatly. Ellie turned and growled at him. Ruby reached up gently grabbed Ellie's chin bring Ellie's attention back to her.

"Yes we do. Ellie, we're almost broke. We are barely scrapping by as is," Ruby sighed, "And I'm tired Ellie, I'm tired of running, I'm tired of being scared, and quite frankly I'm just tired." Ellie looked at Ruby's now pleading eyes.

"Fine," Ellie grumbled and stormed back into the room. Ruby turned to Erik and Charles. "Sorry about that, she's a bit overprotective, and has a little bit of a temper," Ruby smiled at them, "Please come in."

* * *

><p><strong>*AN The Native American tribe called Ojibwe(or Ojibwa/Ojibway) is often(and more commonly referred) to as the Chippewa.**


	2. Ch2:1 man's dream is another's nightmare

**Thank you all for reading and thanks to PurpleFairy92 for the encouragement. I had a very busy but inspirational weekend so hopefully you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Please read & review!**

**Disclaimer: The only things that are mine are the characters of Ellie & Ruby. The X-Men in all their glory belong to the brilliant minds of Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and all the amazing writers, artists, and staff of Marvel Comics.**

Chapter 2: One Man's Dream, is another's Nightmare

After all four were seated Ruby started off by introducing herself and Ellie properly. "My name is Ruby Reed and this is my overprotective friend Eleanor Johnson. But don't call her Eleanor, she hates that," Ruby says with a grin.

"As I was telling Ellie before," Charles says grinning back at Ruby, "I am Charles Xavier and this is Erik Lensherr."

"Nice to meet you," Ruby says.

"The pleasure is all…" Charles starts to explain that the pleasure is entirely his but before he can finish Ellie cuts him off.

"What can you do?" She says glaring at Erik. He grins and lifts his hand. As his hand rises so does the watch Ellie had taken off and set on the nightstand. The watch darts across the room and into Erik's outstretched palm.

"Wow," Ruby whispers as Ellie scoffs. It was Erik's turn to glare but instead he smirks dangling Ellie's watch by the band. She glares, walks over and snatches it away from him. Erik can't help but laugh. "So, what exactly brings two gentlemen like yourselves to our neck of the woods at 2am?" Ruby says trying partially to get the conversation back on track, or at least what she figures on track is, and partially to satisfy her own curiosity.

"Well," Charles begins, "We are here because we are looking for others, not unlike yourself, who may need our help to understand their abilities and train them for their future."

"Train them for what?" Ellie asks without missing a beat.

"Well that is a bit more complicated," Charles says.

"To be part of a covert CIA mutant task force," Erik says in a dull tone. Charles nods.

"The CIA? As in _THE_ CIA?" Ruby asks her doe-eye as wide as they could possibly be as she emphasizes the last "the" in the sentence.

"Yes, the United States Central Intelligence Agency," Charles says.

"Why?" Ellie asks suspiciously.

"Because they are not equipped to properly handle the threat that one individual, a mutant, poses," Charles answers. Erik scoffs and mumbles "Ha, like they could ever be." Charles gives Erik a pointed look then, along with the others, ignores his comment.

"His name is Sebastian Shaw and he has small band of mutants that pose a threat to not only national security but to mankind as a whole," Charles says.

"He must be very powerful," Ruby says meekly deep in thought. _What could this guy possibly do that has the CIA asking for our help?_

_He has assembled a powerful team, _Charles' voice responds in her mind. Ruby lets out a shocked squeak, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"I'm Sorry Ruby," Charles says out loud and smiles, "Please forgive me, old habits die hard."

"Who is Shaw?" Ellie asks.

"More importantly, what kind of a team has he assembled?" Ruby asks eyes still wide.

Charles and Erik exchange glances.

_Shaw first, then the team,_ Charles silently tells Erik. Erik nods in agreement.

"Sebastian Shaw is a murderer and is very determined when it comes to getting what he wants," Charles says.

"And right now he wants World War III," Erik says.

"Yes," Charles says taking in the fear that seemed to be rolling off Ruby. "But we aren't going to let that happen," he says walking over with a reassuring smile to place a hand on her shoulder. She gave him a weak smile.

"Why would he do that?" Ruby asks.

"Sadly, that we don't know," Charles says.

"What can he do?" Ellie asks.

"It is hard to tell," Charles starts, "his telepath has managed to keep me from getting too close. But whatever his power is, he doesn't seem to age."

"Doesn't age at all?" Ruby asks trying to hide the fear that has manifested as a result all the overwhelming new information she has gained. But Charles, of course, is not fooled. He sits down next to her and smiles in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Trust me, he looks the same way he did 20 years ago," Erik states with a cold harsh tone that makes Ruby's hair stand on end, and sends a frightened shiver down her spine. Charles wraps his arm around her shoulders. Ellie glares briefly, but turns her attention back to Erik.

"And his team?" Ellie asks.

"His team consists of a telepath, an individual who can create cyclones out of thin air, and if the sources are correct, a teleporter," Erik tells her.

"What about your team?" Ellie inquires, "I know what you can do, and Charles is a telepath, are there others?"

"Yes, there are six others, apart from myself and Erik," Charles responds, "If the two of you choose to accompany us we will more than double Shaw's team."

"So we have the numbers," Erik says, "And we will defeat him."

"Will you join us?" Charles asks.

"No," Ellie says in a cold flat tone.

"Why not?" Erik asks matching her tone.

"Erik," Charles says removing his arm from Ruby's shoulder, "Please, don't push."

"Because I wasn't born yesterday," Ellie states narrowing her eyes at Erik, "I learned really early you can't trust anyone outside your own kin, and that goes double for government."

"Fair enough, but what about you Ruby?" Charles says with a warm smile turning to focus on Ruby, "Would you like to join us?"

"No!" Ellie repeats.

"It is not your call to make Ellie," Erik says.

"If Ruby says no then we will leave you be. But it is her decision," Charles says.

"You said you could help me control my powers, right?" Ruby asks Charles. He nods yes.

"Ruby, you can't seriously be consid…"Ellie starts but Ruby raises a hand to stop her.

"And if I change my mind I can leave, right?" Ruby asks.

"Of course," Charles says with a warm smile, "So what do you say?"

"Okay," Ruby says.

"What?" Ellie shouts standing to face Ruby.

"Ellie, you have to be tired too," Ruby says, "And if they can help me control my powers then they can help you too."

"I don't need them!" Ellie shouts gesturing wildly, "and their government!"

"Ellie, I'm going, end of sentence," Ruby says with a tone that would leave even the most skeptical of juries without a reasonable doubt. Ellie was fuming but said nothing. She knew she could not win. "Please, Ellie," Ruby pleads, "Come with me."

Ellie sighed admitting total defeat and said, "Fine, but just so you know the ONLY reason I'm agreeing is because I made a promise that I intend to keep."

"Great," Charles says with an enthusiastic smile.

"Now," Erik says, "The two of you should pack so we can get on the road before dawn."


	3. Ch3: The light of day

**I've only seen X-Men: FC twice…and no matter how hard I wrack my brain I can't remember the exact order of some of sequences in some scenes (primarily the code name scene) so forgive my inaccuracies. I'll fix them as soon as I can. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted I really do appreciate it! And a huge thank you to Evenlight, MewJollyRancher12, Sheila, SOpHie, & Purplefairy92 for the amazing support. I really appreciate and love your feedback so please continue to Read & Review **

**Disclaimer: The only things that are mine are the characters of Ellie & Ruby. The X-Men in all their glory belong to the brilliant minds of Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and all the amazing writers, artists, and staff of Marvel Comics.**

Chapter 3: The light of day ends the terror of night

Ellie and Ruby step out of the car and look up at the not very covert CIA facility.

"Shall we?" Charles says leading the women towards the glass doors. As they cross the threshold of the facility they find themselves in a large open foyer where they were approached by a woman with auburn hair just past her shoulders and a round man in a black suit. Ellie doesn't need telepathy to know these two are federal agents. The man greets them with an enthusiastic handshake.

"Welcome," he says with a smile.

Ellie nods and Ruby smiles and says, "Thank you."

"You must be the new recruits," the woman says, "My name is Moira MacTaggart and forgive me for not knowing but your names are?"

"My name is Ruby Reed and this is Ellie Johnson," Ruby says gesturing to herself and Ellie.

"The pleasure is all ours," the man says. Charles locks eyes with the man and shakes his head but laughs.

"Our host is curious to know what you two lovely ladies' abilities are," Charles says. Ruby looks at the ground.

"Oh really?" Ellie asks eyeing the man suspiciously.

Erik stifles a laugh and says, "Well my work here is done, so I will be taking my leave. Call on me when you wish to discuss logistics for Russia." Ellie glares at his retreating figure.

"How about we show you around?" Charles says.

…

After Charles had shown them the sleeping quarters they approached a set of double doors that Charles had told them led to the recreation area. As they passed through the doors they were greeted enthusiastically by a beautiful blonde woman who hugs Charles.

"Raven," Charles says to the blonde, "This is Ruby and Ellie. Ruby, Ellie, this is my sister Raven." Raven shakes their hands.

"Charles tells me you are a shapeshifter of sorts, right?" Raven asks Ellie.

"Well, yeah. I can shift into any animal I've seen," Ellie says.

"Wow, Charles says I'm a metamorph, but that's just a fancy word for shifter," Raven smiles, "I can change my appearance to look like other people."

"Now that could come in handy," Ellie smiles, "More so then turning into a coyote or a bear." _Maybe agreeing to come along wasn't such a bad idea_, Ellie smiles to herself, _I could get used to having friends, to all of this._ Charles overhears her thoughts, smiles and turns to Ruby while the other two continue talking. He could have been able to tell Ruby was uneasy in such a large group without using his telepathy. Ruby, unlike Ellie, is not put at ease by meeting the others. The more people she gets close to the more she has to worry about. And if she can't keep her mind in check they would start to fear her and eventually drive her away.

"Don't worry, you're among friends now," he says with a reassuring smile, "And you can relax. No one will drive you out, not on my watch." She gave him a half hearted smile but her eyes betray her nervousness. He raises his hand to his temple. _Honestly Ruby, you have nothing to fear, _Charles voice echoes in mind,_ I will do everything in my power to help you. You will be safe here._ He smiles and places a reassuring hand on the small of her back while turning to face the rest of the group.

After a minute or so he glances over and gave her a quick wink before he and Moira leave to discuss training and strategy with Erik. Their departure leaves the two newest recruits with Raven and the others.

…

After the introduction Raven beams at Ruby and Ellie. Charles, while he was leaving, had told Raven silently about Ruby's apprehension, so she could help ease Ruby's transition into the group. Raven took a seat in the chair next to Ruby, while Ellie sat next to her on the couch. Raven wanted to hug Ruby and tell her that everything would be fine, but they had only just met so she held back.

"Well since we are all here I think we should get to know each other better and I think since we are now CIA agents we should come up with codenames for ourselves." Everyone agreed.

"Great," Raven says, "I wanna be called Mystique."

"Damn! I wanted to be called Mystique," the red headed boy named Sean said.

"Well, tough! I called it," Raven says before a wave of blue spikes ripples down her body to reveal an exact duplicate of Sean, "I'm way more mysterious than you." Everyone can't help but applaud.

"Whoa," Shawn says.

"What about you Darwin?" Raven asks.

"Well, uh...Darwin's already a nickname," Darwin responds, "And you know, it sort of fits. Adapt to survival and all." As he walks over to the fish tank and submerges his face gills appear on the side of his face. Everyone cheers. "Sean, what about you?" Darwin asks.

"I'm going to be...Banshee," Sean says.

"Why do you wanna be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank inquires.

Sean smirks, "You might want to cover your ears." They cover their ears as he lets out a whistling noise that shatters the window. They all cheer.

"Your turn," Sean says gesturing to Angel.

"My uh...stage name is Angel," she says taking off her jacket, ignoring the whistling catcall from Sean, and turning around as what looked tattoos lift up off her skin and take the form of wings, "It kinda fits."

"You can fly?" Raven asks in amusement.

"Uh-huh," Angel smiles, "and I can do this." She spits a fire ball from her mouth which hits the head of the statue outside that stands in the courtyard just beyond the window Sean's supersonic scream had shattered.

"What's your name?" Angel asks Hank. Hank looks away in embarrassment.

"How about bigfoot?" Alex smirks.

"Well you know what they say about guys with big feet?" Raven says her tone seething with annoyance and directed towards Alex, "And uh...yours are kinda small." Everyone laughs.

"How about you Alex, what is your gift? What can you do?" Darwin asks.

"It's not umm…I can't do it…can't do it in here," Alex stutters.

"Can you do it out there?" Angel asks.

"No, it's too dangerous," Alex mutters.

"Oh come on Alex!"

"Alex, Alex, Alex!" Darwin start chanting and the group joins in.

"Fine, but get down when I tell you to," Alex says as he walks through the shattered window and the others rush over to lean out the window. "Get back," Alex says. They back up but immediately lean forward again. "I said get back," he repeats sternly. And when no one budges he scoffs, "Whatever." And he summons up all the energy he has and harnesses it into plasma rings that he begins to spin and sends them flying towards the statue. The others jump back as the plasma rings slice the statue in two and leave scorch marks on the sides of the building. Hank stares stunned, while the others applaud and cheer. Alex walks back into the room with a smirk, proud that he was able to use his powers and no one, apart from the statue, was harmed.

"What about you two?" Darwin asks the two newest recruits.

"Well," Ellie says, "I'm what some would call a shapeshifter or even a skinwalker."

"So you are like Raven?" Sean asks.

"Nowhere near as amazing," Ellie says smiling at Raven, "but yeah, sort of."

"What can you turn into?" Angel asks.

"Well I've been a mustang, a coyote, a bear, a mountain lion, a dog, and even an owl," Ellie tells them.

"You can fly too?" Raven asks.

"It wasn't easy to learn but eventually it became second nature," Ellie shrugs.

"Can we see?" Raven asks, the others echo her request.

"Umm, why not," Ellie says, "But I'm going to need some help and maybe a little privacy when I change back. Ruby you know the drill." Ruby nods as Ellie grabs the bag she always carries with her and pulls out a bundle of fabric.

"What do you think Ruby, owl or bat?" Ellie asks her sister.

"Hmm," Ruby pauses to think, "Snowy owl."

"Perfect," Ellie smiles and stands up and walks out through the shattered window and stands next to the destroyed statue. Ruby follows her out gesturing the others to join them.

As they do Alex asks, "Why are we outside?"

"So she can spread her wings properly," Ruby smiles meekly.

They all stop a few feet away from Ellie. "This is always amazing," Ruby tells Alex as she watches her best friend/sister's form shift accompanied by a slight cracking and shuffling sound. In less than 30 seconds Ellie's human figure was gone. Ruby walks over to help the two foot tall white owl that is struggling to get out from the heap of clothes Ellie had been wearing. Once the large bird is free it stretches its wings revealing a four and a half foot wingspan and takes off in flight.

"Amazing," Raven says. The others agree. The owl darts around the sky vanishing and reappearing multiple times with the near silent air of the most majestic owl. She lands gently on Ruby's outstretched arm. Raven walks up and reaches out to stroke the beautiful feathers almost forgetting the Owl is Ellie. Ellie lets her but nips her finger ever so slightly. Everyone, including Raven, laughs. Ellie lets out a hoot and Ruby nods.

"You can understand her?" Hank asks.

"No," Ruby laughs, "We just worked out a system." Ruby with owl Ellie still on her arm walks inside. Ellie flies over and lands behind the bar as Ruby grabs the bundle of cloth. "A little privacy," Ruby says, gesturing the others to turn around. They do. They hear the cracking and shuffling noises behind them. Ruby gives them the all clear and they turn around to see Ellie in a simple green wrap style dress.

"Ta da," Ellie says giving a mock bow. Everyone cheers and applauds. "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week," she jokes, "Just look me up under the name 'Trickster'."

"Why the trickster?" Hank asks.

"Because almost all belief systems or cultures have a legend involving a trickster, Nokomis, my grandmother, used to tell me about a shape shifter called Manabozho, which means the transformer," Ellie explains, "But there are other two-spirited or two-natured legends. The Navajo have the legend of the Skin-walkers, and there are always the different mythological gods and goddesses that can change their form including the ancient Norsemen's tales of Loki, the Greeks had Eris the goddess of discord and many others. But I gained the nickname when I discovered a new level to my abilities." Ellie pauses and smiles, "I'm a master of deception and have the ability to invert situations and use them to manipulate individuals."

"Makes sense," Hank mutters.

"Sorry that was kind of a long explanation," Ellie shrugs with a smile.

"How about you Ruby?" Raven asks. Ruby flinches at the idea of discussing her powers. Immediately her shoulders slump and she becomes completely silent. "Excuse us for a second," Ellie says pulling Ruby aside. "It's okay Ruby. They won't judge you."

"But what if they fear me, like everyone else?" Ruby asks scared of losing her new friends.

"They won't," Ellie smiles, "They actually are like us. Charles was right we are among friends."

"Who are you?" Ruby laughs, "the Ellie I know just this morning said she didn't need Charles Xavier or his team and refused to join them."

"Yeah well," Ellie shrugs, "I still hate working for the government, but you were right. I was tired of running and worrying constantly about food and shelter. So come on, if anyone can accept us it's this group of weirdoes," Ellie grins.

Ruby laughs and nods in agreement, "I guess you're right." They both turn back and return to the group.

"Listen Ruby," Raven says placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "you don't have to show us if you don't want to."

"Yeah," Angel adds, "You can just tell us."

"Or just tell us what code name you want," Darwin says.

Ruby smiles at them, "Dreamcatcher, call me Dreamcatcher."

"Dreamcatcher, interesting," Raven beams.

"Nokomis called me her 'little dream-catcher' when I would wake up in the night," Ruby smiles, "You see I can manipulate a person's dreams while they are asleep. I generally don't mean to but it just happens. And I can even make people fall asleep by touching them."

"Very interesting," Hank says.

"Awesome!" Sean says, "You can enter my dreams any day." Raven rolls her eyes.

"That may actually come in handy," Raven whispers to Ruby, "That may be the only way to shut Sean up." They both laugh.

"We should call Charles 'Professor X' and Erik 'Magneto'," Raven says. Everyone agrees as Darwin walks over to the jukebox to put music on and they all start to party. Sean and Alex are taking turns testing Darwin's adaptation skills by hitting him with blunt objects. Hank is hanging from the light fixture while the girls all dance. But the party is brought to a swift end by Moira MacTaggart's voice.

"What the hell?" Moira shouts, "What are you doing? Who destroyed the statue?"

"It was Alex," Hank says, throwing is fellow recruit under the bus.

"No. Havok! We have to call him Havok," Raven shouts, "That's his name now. And we were thinking, you should be Professor X and you should be Magneto."

"Exceptional," Erik says his tone oozing with sarcasm.

Charles looks from Ellie to Ruby, and then to Raven. "I expect more from you," he says disappointment clear as day on his face and turns to follow the others into the building. Leaving the little band of young mutants feeling quite guilty, none more so then Raven and Ruby.

Raven's shoulders slump and she rushes out of the room, Hank goes to follower her but isn't sure what he could do so he instead goes to his lab. Ruby's eyes fill with tears and her body starts shaking. Ellie and Angel rush to her side.

"Hey," Angel says, "It's okay, he'll get over it." Ruby lets out a pained sob. Ellie wraps her arms around her.

"Let's get you back to your room," Ellie says. Ruby nods. Sean, Darwin and Alex watch Angel and Ellie escort Ruby out of the room.

"That could have gone better," Darwin says.

"Yeah," Sean says.

Alex shakes his head, "I hope Raven and Ruby'll be alright." He says glancing at the now closed doors.

"They should be by morning," Darwin says, "Angel's probably right, Charles won't stay mad. Raven's his sister, and as for Ruby well…did you see him wink at her?"

"Yeah and slide his hand down her back," Sean smirks, "They did just meet right?"

Alex and Darwin shrug.


	4. Ch4: And with the moon

**Isn't flirty Charles the best! I loved every scene that took place in the bar. So obviously I had to add flirty Charles in somewhere, but don't worry he'll reappear frequently (adorably sweet Charles makes an appearance in this chapter)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted I really do appreciate it! And a huge thank you to Gellyb, Engage Ellen, Evenlight, Mew, Sheila, SOpHie, Purplefairy92 for the amazing support. I really appreciate and love your feedback so please continue to Read & Review **

**Disclaimer: The only things that are mine are the characters of Ellie & Ruby. The X-Men in all their glory belong to the brilliant minds of Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and all the amazing writers, artists, and staff of Marvel Comics.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 4: And with the moon comes the shadows

Ellie snaps awake as panic grips her. Ruby had entered her dreams yet again but this time it was different. And that terrified Ellie. This time Ruby didn't just enter Ellie's dream but as soon as she had the dream took a horribly dark turn. A turn that Ellie could only explain as the manifestation of Ruby's own anxieties and fear taking over Ellie's dream. Ellie glanced at the clock that read 5:37 in bold red numbers as she stands up, pulls on her sweatshirt and sets out for her "sister's" room. A small part of her was telling herself that it was insane to be running around a CIA building at 5:30 in the morning but the majority of her mind was focused on Ruby and the fact that if Ellie had been terrified by what happened in their shared dream then Ruby's probably in a sobbing heap on the bed. Just thinking about that was enough to make her feet move faster, but to Ellie it felt like it was an eternity before she found herself outside Ruby's door.

Sometimes Ellie hates being right, and as she crossed the threshold of Ruby's room dread overcame knowing she was right. Ruby was curled up on her bed sobbing so hard her entire body was shaking. Ellie swiftly crosses the room and envelopes the shaking form in her arms.

"Hey, it's okay," she coos into Ruby's ear as she tries in vain to smooth down the tangled heap of jet black hair. "I know this is all overwhelming, and that Moira's yelling and Charles reaction isn't helping but it will be okay," she says, emphasizing the last four words of the sentence. Ruby remained silent as sobs wracked her body. Ellie didn't know what else to say. But luckily she was saved from that uncertainty by a knock at the door.

Ellie pulls open the door to reveal the very concerned faces of Charles and Raven. "Is everything alright?" Charles asks his eyes pained and worried.

"Do you have a second?" Ellie asks Charles.

"Of course," he responds without missing a beat.

"Raven would you…"Ellie begins to ask Raven to go sit with Ruby but Raven is across the room before she can even finish the request. From the doorway Charles and Ellie watch Raven wrap her arms around Ruby as she begins to hum a beautiful and comforting song to help calm her new friend. With a quick nod Ellie gestures for Charles to follow her out into the hall and close the door. Ellie's frayed nerves were starting to get the best of her and she felt like she was unraveling from the core. Neither she nor Ruby had slept more than four hours in the past two days.

"You said you could help her, do you still mean that?" Ellie asks desperation creeping into her voice.

"It may not be all that easy," he responds with a sigh. Ellie's shoulders drop at the sound. But Charles smiles, "But yes, I can." She responds with a half hearted but hopeful smile. "But it won't be until after Moira, Erik and I return from Russia," Charles says with a slight frown, he knows that Ellie and Ruby are coming apart at the seams. "It pains me to leave her in such a state," he continues, "but unfortunately we really don't have much of a choice." Ellie nods but says nothing. "All I can do right now is calm her nerves. I'll talk with her, stay with her while you attempt to get some sleep. Raven and I can handle it for an hour or so, after that I must leave. But for now I suggest sleeping in shifts. Once you and the others are awake let Ruby sleep without worrying about finding herself in other peoples' dreams."

"But that's just it," Ellie says apprehensively, "This was different. For once it was her dream, not mine. That's never happened before. It was horrifying."

"Hmmm," Charles say deep in thought, "Well I guess that when I leave, you'll just have to stay with her in case she needs someone."

"Okay," Ellie says knowing that it is the best plan incase Ruby needs her.

"Good, now go sleep," he says taking her by the shoulders and gently pushing her towards her room, "Raven or I will come get you in an hour or so." Ellie nods and walks down the hallway in the direction he had nudged her.

_Be strong Ellie, be strong for her,_ Ellie repeated over and over to herself with every step.

…

Ellie is so deep in thought she doesn't even notice the figure come around the corner until they collide. She's surprised when two strong hands steady her by gripping her upper arms.

"Oh," she gasps as her jade green eyes lock with the icy blue ones that belong to Erik. "I'm sooo sorry," she says, "I didn't even see you."

"I noticed," Erik says with a smirk as he releases her.

"Sorry," she repeats this time blushing ever so slightly.

He laughs quietly at the girl who had been shooting daggers at him the day before and was now standing before him blushing.

"Well good night," she says scurrying off towards her room.

"More like good morning," he calls out after her. He shakes his head and laughs, _what an interesting creature. _

…

Charles takes a deep breath to calm his own nerves before he walks into the room and sits down next to Ruby and Raven. It damn near breaks his hear hearing Ruby cry like she is. And he finds himself thinking he would do anything to stop her from crying. He wasn't lying when he promised he would help her, he wants to, no that's not right, he _NEEDS _to help her. He would practically give up everything if it would bring her happiness. And that thought surprised even himself, but he knew from this moment on he has to do everything in his power to not only help her but to keep her safe, to protect her, and will stop at nothing to do so…well almost nothing. His newfound feelings didn't change the fact that in less than two hours he would be well on his way to Russia and she would be here with only humans and untrained peers to protect her. The thought of leaving her practically unprotected and in this condition sent a chill down his spine.

_Darwin,_ he thought to himself with a nod, _Darwin will agree to watch over her, and Raven, and of course Ellie. _He glances over and sees the mild look of confusion on Raven's face. He smiles._ Go back to your room Raven, _he silently instructs her, _I can take it from here._

_But…_Raven responds.

_No buts Raven. Now go sleep, you and Ellie have a long day ahead. The two of you will need your rest,_ he adds. Raven nods and leaves the room.

Charles instinctively pulls Ruby into his arms. "Now," he says into her hair, "What's all this about?" She remains silent. "Would you like to talk about it?" he asks hopefully but she shakes her head no. "Ruby, if you don't talk to me then I may just have to take a look myself, and I'd rather not do that," Charles says with a sigh. He lifts her chin so he can see her face. And the fear he sees in her big beautiful chestnut brown eyes nearly destroys him. "Ruby please," he says practically begging. She starts to say something but she can't seem to find the words. She meekly wraps an arm around his torso. He lifts his hand and rests his fingers on his temple. She nods weakly as tears continue to stream down her face and her body shakes ever so softly.

As he slips into her mind he is stunned by when fear and guilt hit him like a tidal wave and causes his breath to catch in his chest. He quickly recovers, but the level of emotional turmoil in such a young woman is almost too much for him to stand. The dream Ellie had told him about seemed to be replaying in her mind over and over. The images flash and move so quickly that he almost misses them but he seems to understand. She's scared she'll never gain control of her powers. Scared that someday everyone, even Ellie, will leave her and she'll be completely alone. And as images continue to flood his mind he catches one that nearly shatters his heart. He sees the events of the night before. He sees himself disappointment clear on his face and hears his own word echo through their minds "_I expect more from you." _He is taken aback. Now he understands her guilt. And that knowledge hits him like a brick. He's the reason she's shaking and crying. His words had managed to push her so far past her breaking point she couldn't speak. Without thinking his hand drops from his temple and their minds separate.

"Oh Ruby," he says his own tears streaking his face to match hers, "I'm soo sorry. I never meant for this to happen." He pulls her closer so her head is resting on his chest, "You will never, and I mean _NEVER,_ be alone again. Ellie will always be here." He squeezes her gently, "and so will I." She looks up at him. "I swear to you Ruby, I will do everything and anything to stay with you and help you. You will be able to control it, someday soon, I promise."

"Really?" she says with a squeak, her voice weak from sobbing.

"I promise," he says. She can feel his breath as he nuzzles his face into her hair and it calms her. Both of them finding solace in each other's arms. "Now try and sleep," he says.

"I can't," she sniffles back the tears that threaten to start the sobbing again.

"Yes, you can," he tells her, "now lie down." He stands to leave.

"Don't go" she says grabbing his arm, "Please." He looks down at her and sees fear flash in her doe-eyes, clearly losing the battle against the tears welling in her eyes. His shoulders drop. He knows he couldn't leave now if he wanted to, and at the same time wondering if he ever really intended to leave at all.

"Please, don't go," she repeats as the tears start to trickle down her face. His heart seems to skip a beat, and threatens to break entirely.

"Slide over," he says. She does and he lies down in the relatively small CIA standard issue bed (it was more of a cot then a bed) she curls up next to him. "But I can't stay very long," he says.

"I know," she replies resting her head on his chest.

_Dammit, _He mentally curses himself, _She's only 19. _But no matter how hard he tries to convince himself that he should leave, he finds it impossible. The thought of leaving is actually unbearable. He can't even bear thinking about physically moving right now, let alone trying to walk away from her. And he had just moments ago vowed to not only help her but to never leave her alone. He isn't going to break his promise and he can't seem to think of a better to prove to someone that they aren't alone then to hold them close until they fall asleep.

Eventually her sniffling turns into the steady breathing of sleep. He looks down at the woman in his arms. He can't deny the fact that holding her gives him a satisfying feeling that warms him to the core. She seems to fit so perfectly into his side like she was made to fit there, made for him. He knew it should feel wrong, he was roughly a decade older then her, but the fear of upsetting her by leaving combined with the fear of leaving her unprotected and alone, outweighed his concern about age. Her safety and her happiness means too much to him.

Half an hour later she wakes up shaking and sobbing again. He holds her tight and whisperes softly to her that it was only a dream and with a little mental nudge she was drifting back into deep sleep.

A little while later Charles looked at the clock. It's 6:50am. He didn't have much time left.

_Raven,_ he calls out to her telepathically.

_Yeah? _She responds her mind somewhat groggy with sleep_._

_Would you please fetch Ellie, I have to meet the others very shortly_, Charles asks.

_Sure,_ she says, _We'll be right there._

_Thank you. _

_Anytime._

Charles then scanned to facility to get an idea of how many of the recruits were awake. He was pleased when he found Darwin's mind awake and alert. He mentally called upon Darwin.

_Darwin, I need to ask you for a favor, _Charles asks.

_Sure, name it,_ Darwin replied.

_I need you, Raven and Ellie to keep an eye on the others, especially Ruby, while Moira, Erik and I go to Russia,_ Charles asks. Darwin notes that Charles telepathic voice had an uneasy tone to it.

_Of course, is everything alright? _ Darwin asks.

_Everything is fine, _Charles says, _Ruby just had a difficult first night. She needs a little more help adjusting then the others. I'm sure Ellie and Raven will make sure she's comfortable but it would be helpful if you would try to keep Sean from bothering them too much._

_Can do,_ Darwin says, _you've got nothing to worry about._

_Thank you, Darwin._

_No problem. _

He returns his focus to the sleeping figure in his arms. He gently brushes the hair out of her face. "Ruby, it's time to wake up," he says softly as she stirs. "It pains me to say this but I must go, the others are waiting."

"Oh right," she says sitting up as he get up off the bed and turns to face her.

"Ellie and Raven are on the way to check on you," he says kneeling down to her level.

"I can't thank you enough," she says.

"You don't have to," he says resting his hand on her cheek she leans into his touch. "I really mean it Ruby," he says with the utmost conviction, "I won't ever let you be alone again." She smiles, which makes him smile.

He hears a soft knock on the door.

"Come on in Ellie," he says as he slowly pulls his hand away and stands up. "Sleep well Ruby," he says with a brilliant and comforting smile as he leaves the room.


	5. Ch5:With the shadows creeps the fear

**Sorry this chapter is going up later then I planned but I didn't want to put it up until I saw the movie again(for the third time in theaters…Michael Fassbender really is a handsome shark…and seeing on the silver screen is worth it)…I updated chapter 3 I fixed some of the inaccuracies in the order of the codenames scene. Chapter 6 should be up shortly!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted I really do appreciate it! And a huge thank you to Gellyb, Engage Ellen, Evenlight, Mew, Sheila, SOpHie, Purplefairy92 for the amazing support. I really appreciate and love your feedback so please continue to Read & Review **

**Disclaimer: The only things that are mine are the characters of Ellie & Ruby. The X-Men in all their glory belong to the brilliant minds of Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and all the amazing writers, artists, and staff of Marvel Comics.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: With the shadows creeps the fear<p>

Raven and Ellie sit on either side of Ruby. "Are you feeling better?" Ellie asks squeezing Ruby's hand gently.

"Yes," Ruby responds with a smile, "Charles is so sweet. He stayed with me, even when I was asleep he stayed. He even laid down with me."

"Did he kiss you?" Raven asked with a smile.

"What? NO!" Ruby says completely taken aback.

"Too bad, you don't have to be a telepath to know he wants to," Raven laughs.

"Raven!" Ruby shouts.

"Oh honey, trust me I've known him for years. Though normally he just goes after the girls he wants," Raven says without thinking.

"Really?" Ruby asks sadly.

"Yeah with a cheesy 'groovy mutation' pick up line," Raven says. Ellie kicks Raven. "Ow! Hey!" Ellie levels her with a glare. "But those were barflies in college," Raven is quick to add, "And, well, you're the first mutant he's gone after and I'm thinking, so far, he's avoided the cheesy line because he knows you're too classy for that."

"You think?" Ruby asks slightly less upset.

"Yeah and partially because you aren't some barfly looking for a good time," Raven says, her tone playful but honest, "he really likes you."

"Wow," Ruby says a smile playing at her lips, "it's almost too good to be true."

"Almost," Ellie says. Raven agrees.

"Now, Charles instructed us to sure make you sleep," Raven says.

"Oh really huh, to make me?" Ruby says raising an eyebrow.

Ellie laughs, "Something like that."

"Well I know you can," Ruby says to Ellie. "But she can't," Ruby adds gesturing to Raven.

"You wound me," Raven says feigning shock almost as well as Sean. All three laugh.

"Fine I'll sleep," Ruby says lying down.

"Good, I'll be here if you need me," Ellie says pulling out her tattered copy of Romeo and Juliet.

"I'll run interference with knuckleheads one through four," Raven smiles, "When you wake up, call me we can all have girl time."

"Okay," Ruby says with a yawn.

"Sounds good," Ellie says.

…

Around 12:30 Ruby wakes up to find Ellie dozing off. "Ellie," Ruby says.

"Hmm?" Ellie says.

Ruby laughs, "Your turn to crash."

"No, I'm okay," Ellie stubbornly says.

Ruby rolls her eyes, "You're falling asleep reading. Just lie down; I'll go find Raven and the others."

Ellie and Ruby stand. "Nah," Ellie says but her point is lost when she yawns. Ruby laughs and shoves Ellie gently on the bed.

"Don't make me force you," Ruby says with a smirk. Ellie rolls her eyes.

"Fine, whatever," Ellie sighs, "but only if you grab me some food for later."

"Deal," Ruby says turning the door handle and leaving.

…

Ruby finds the others in the recreation room. "You guys eat?" she asks.

"Hey look she's alive," Sean laughs then yelps when Darwin socks him in the arm. "What was that for?" Sean shouts.

"Play nice," Raven says.

"Yeah, we did but we snagged something for you and Elle," Alex says pointing at the bar.

"Thanks," Ruby says. She walks over and grabs the little tray of food and sits back down.

"Anyone up for a card game?" Darwin asks.

"What game?" Ruby asks.

"Poker," Darwin says, "more specifically, Texas Hold 'em."

"Deal me in," Ruby says.

…

"HA! Read it and weep straight flush and unless one of you managed to magically scrounge up a royal flush I win!"

"That's three hands in a row!" Sean yells as the others groan.

"What Sean worried someone can out cheat you," Alex smirked.

"HEY! I didn't cheat! I've been unlucky my entire life it's about time something started to go right," Ruby says with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Well, would you look at that," Raven says trying to shift the tense atmosphere away from Ruby, "It's 2:30, Ellie's been out for two hours. Think we should check on her?"

"Yeah," Ruby says standing up, "we should bring her some food. And besides we've pretty much cleaned these boys out."

Raven laughs, "No lie!" The two girls picked up the remaining food and tray and headed down the hall.

The knock on the door and walk in to find Ellie looking out the window.

"Hey," Ruby frowns, "I told you to sleep."

"And I did until about five or ten minutes ago," Ellie smiles, "That my lunch?"

"What is left of it," Raven shrugs, "Sean stole the chips."

"Of course he did," Ellie shakes her head and laughs.

The three talked casually while Ellie ate. Ruby at one point went to grab Angel for a true girl's day in. Raven enthusiastically helped Ruby French braid her hair, while Angel and Ellie talked clothes. Both Angel and Ellie preferred to have clothes that didn't hinder their mutations too much, thus were on either on the simple side or the scandalous side. And most of the afternoon was spent the four girls just talking.

The girls met up with the guys for dinner. And after diner they all returned to the rec room for some down time.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly until two agents walking through the courtyard stopped at their window.

"Hey look," the first one says, "I didn't know the circus was in town."

"Hey girly, show us a little..." the other one said miming flapping motions with his arms, "or even better freak-show show us some feathers or a tail." Ellie growls. "That's right show us some fangs," he says. Raven puts her hand on Ellie's knee to calm her and Ruby whispers, "Don't Ellie, it's what they want."

"Hey bigfoot show us your feet," the first says. "Yeah, here we go," he says as Hank walks over and pushes the button with a wave and the curtains slide closed.

"Ignore them," Raven says, "They're just being idiots."

"I know that. Idiot guys I can handle, I have my whole life but I would rather have them staring at with me with my clothes off than the way these men stare at me," Angel says venom in every word.

"Us," Raven corrects her, "At us."

Things get quiet and somewhat awkward as Alex and Darwin got back to playing pinball and relative normalcy falls across the group. Until Ellie hears a sound, her spine instantly straightens and if she had been in any animal form her ears would have perked. She froze hearing it again.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asks noticing the change in Ellie's stance.

"Did you hear that?" Ellie says as Darwin walks over.

"Hear wha…"Darwin starts to say but Ellie cuts him off.

"Shhh," Ellie says indicating for them to listen. Alex immediately leaves the game to find out what the commotion is all about.

"There!" Ellie says, "Come on I may have enhanced hearing but somebody had to hear that."

"I did," Hank says.

"Me too," Darwin says.

"It's coming from the outside," Ellie says pointing towards the courtyard. Darwin walks over and opens the curtains. Everyone goes to the window.

"What is that?" the others ask as two figures block out the moonlight.

"Oh my God," Ellie gasps her enhanced vision allows her to see the detail the others can't, "This can't be happening." One of the figures begins to fall quickly as the other disappears. "NOO!" Ellie screams as the round body of the man they met when they first arrived hits the concrete just outside the window. Raven and Ruby scream. Ellie chokes back the bile rising in her throat.

_Keep it together Ellie, _she tells herself.

Agents, some in black suits, some dressed in full riot gear storm into the courtyard. One man in a suit with a massive rifle pounds on the glass and yells, "Get back. Get back, don't leave that room, we are under attack!" They all begin to back away but they see the man who had been attacking appear where the statue had been the day before and they all scream.

"Behind you!" they all yell.

"Shoot it, shoot it!" the man yells but the red skinned man is too fast.

_He must be the teleport that Erik had told us about,_ Ellie thought back to the night Charles and Erik found them. _But where are the others. _She stiffened hearing a sound behind her. She crept toward the other window seeing a cyclone form in the distance. She went to tell the others as the window to the courtyard exploded in a barrage of bullets. Everyone hit the ground Darwin trying to protect them. Instinctively Ellie shifted into a tiger. The most agile but powerful animal she could think of. Everyone's gaze turns to see the cyclone that Ellie had seen rip across the yard and tear apart Cerebro like it was made of paper.

"Stay here my ass!" Darwin yells, "Let's go!"

Darwin led everyone sprinting into the hall only to be stopped by agents.

"Get back!" The agents yelled.

"We can help," Darwin says as one agent in riot gear grabs Angel and she screams. But before they get a chance to argue more an explosion rips through the corridor sending the recruits running back into the rec room. Just as they run into the room a man is thrown through the window that used to face Cerebro by a massive cyclone. They scream as the glass shatters. The recruits stand stunned as the cyclone disappears and a man in a grey three piece suit walks through the window readjusting his suit coat. The recruits turn to see the teleporter enter from the courtyard with two massive blades. The two intruders turn and face the recruits.

Ellie takes the point position in front to the group, Hank and Darwin flanking. Ellie snarls. Angel's hand went to Ellie's back. The teleporter, who had red skin and a pointed tail stared her down. While the man in the three piece suit laughed. Ellie lets out a full roar. Angel's hand snaps away as Ellie charged the man. But before she got anywhere near him a small cyclone hit her and sent her flying. "Ellie!" Ruby and Raven scream. The cyclone slammed her into the jukebox next to Hank. She shifts back. Angel took off her jacket and tossed it to Hank as he bent down to check his now very human and very injured friend.

"Ellie," he said covering her with the jacket, "are you alright?" The man in the suit laughed.

"Just peachy," Ellie hisses through clenched teeth, "Hank, don't ask stupid questions." He smiled slightly as she sat up keeping herself covered with the jacket. Here Sean says handing Hank Ellie's dress. But he freezes when he hears noises in the hall.

"No please don't, the mutants are in there just don't kill us," they hear an agent begging from the hallway but the protest is ended as the intruder kills the guard and enters through the double doors. The man is wearing a suit and a metal helmet. Ellie snatched the dress and scrambled into it using Hank and Sean to block her from the unnerving gaze of the man in the suit. Her knees threaten to buckle and she leans on Sean for support. He doesn't even notice his eyes are focused on the man in the helmet.

"Where's the telepath?" the man says.

"Not here," the red skinned teleporter says.

"Too bad. Well, at least I can take this silly thing off," the man says taking off his helmet and handing it the man in the three piece suit.

He turns to face the recruits. "Good evening. My name's Sebastian Shaw. And I'm not here to hurt you," He says with a smile approaching them.

He continues, "My friends, there's a revolution coming. When mankind discovers who we are, what we can do, each of us will face a choice. Be enslaved," he glances at Darwin, "or rise up to rule. Choose freely, but know that if you are not with us, then by definition, you are against us. So, you can stay and fight for the people who hate and fear you," he looks at Ellie and Ruby, "Or you can join me, and live like kings," he turns to Angel extending his hand, "and queens."

There is a moment of silence before Angel takes it.

"Angel?" Raven asks bewildered.

"Are you kiddin' me?" Alex shouts.

"Come on. We don't belong here. And that's nothing to be ashamed of," Angel says, "Ellie you heard those men earlier, you got it worse than I did."

"Never!" Ellie hisses. Angel just turns back to Shaw and they join the others in the courtyard. Darwin says something to Alex and Alex shoves him.

"Wait," Darwin yells stopping Shaw.

"Yes," Shaw says, "And what are your powers?"

"I adapt to survive," Darwin says, "So I guess I'm coming with you."

"Excellent," Shaw says.

Darwin goes to stand beside a smiling Angel. He grabs her and yells, "Alex now!"

"Get down," Alex yells as he unleashes his power on Shaw. Alex is stunned when Shaw absorbs his plasma attack. Darwin throws a right hook but Shaw grabs his arm.

"Adapt to this," Shaw says forcing a ball of energy in his mouth. Shaw falls in line with the others and they all disappear.

"No," Ellie gasps breathlessly as she watches Darwin's body trying to adapt to the energy. Darwin reaches his hand out towards Alex. Alex just stares as Darwin's body fails to absorb the energy and turns to dust before his eyes. Ruby and Raven are sobbing uncontrollably. Ellie drops to her knees.

"No," she says again, and everything goes black.


	6. Ch6: The fall of innocence

**Well here it is chapter 6, I've rewritten the entire thing once and sections of it twice…I hope I picked the one you guys will like most (fingers crossed) so please review it…if it sucks I may swap it out with one of the other…if I don't I'll keep those copies for a future possible fic…maybe.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted I really do appreciate it! And a huge thank you to Gelly-B, ViolentAlice , Evenlight, for the amazing support. I really appreciate and love your feedback so please continue to Read & Review **

**Chapter 7 isn't far behind**

**Disclaimer: The only things that are mine are the characters of Ellie & Ruby. The X-Men in all their glory belong to the brilliant minds of Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and all the amazing writers, artists, and staff of Marvel Comics.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Fall of Innocence<p>

Ellie opens here eyes to find herself on stretcher in front of the CIA facility a paramedic fussing over her.

"Miss can you hear me?" the paramedic said.

"Yeah, I can hear you," Ellie says.

"Can you move?" the man asks.

"Yes," Ellie says trying to get up off the stretcher.

"Whoa easier there tiger," the man says.

Ellie scoffs and pushes the man away. "I'm fine," she says fighting him until she's sitting up. "I've been through worse. See," she says waves her arms, wiggles her fingers and even her toes.

"Fine but you may have broken ribs, you need to go to the hospital for x-rays and proper treatment," the paramedic says.

"Believe me I don't have broken ribs," Ellie says standing up all the way, "I've broken my ribs before, see this scar here," she points at her right side, "broke it so bad it went through my skin." The paramedics eyes widened. "So trust me, I'm fine. Now please go help someone who really needs it," she says, "and don't worry I'll have my doctor look at it later."

The paramedic hesitates and says, "Fine but if you end up with a punctured lung or a lacerated stomach I'm not to blame."

"Duly noted," she says, "Oh and thank you."

"It's my job," he says. She walks over to where the others were waiting.

"Ellie!" Raven and Ruby yell in unison rushing over. The others followed.

"I fine guys," Ellie says, "really, I am just cuts and bruises."

"You should sit," Hank says guiding her over to the bench. She sighs but allows it. After all Hank is the doctor.

"Hank if you're going to tell me I need to go to the hospital I'm going to smack you," Ellie says.

He laughs. "Nah you're way too stubborn for that," he smiles, "I was going to say you need to lie down."

"No, I'm fine."

"Ellie I was standing next to you when you hit that jukebox. I saw the glass shatter, it hit me. I saw the swelling before anyone else did. You can't hide it from me," he tells her in a stern voice, "so please just take my advice and lay down."

She stares at him, shocked by the commanding tone he was using, the stress must be getting to him.

"Well Doctor Hank McCoy, this is an entirely different side of you," Ellie smiled a pained smile, "Has Raven seen this commanding doctor authority side? Cuz it's strangely attractive."

"What? No, why?" he stutters averting his gaze.

"Oh, there's the Hank I know," she laughs but it turns into a pain searing cough. Hank lays her back using the jacket Angel had left behind as a pillow. He sits with her until she drifts offs.

He joins the group.

"How is she?" Raven asks nervously, she was holding on tight to Ruby, who too upset to speak.

"Well she's bruised really badly from where she hit jukebox," he says. Ruby gasps. He looks at her and smiles "But she threatened to smack me if I told her to go to the hospital and then made a joke, so I think she'll be fine. She's resting now, she needs it."

"Thank God," Raven says, "You hear that Ruby, she's gonna be fine."

Ruby breaks away and goes to her sister. She gently lifts Ellie's head and places it in her lap. Ellie stirs.

"Hey," Ellie says.

"Hey," Ruby whimpers.

"I'm okay, really Ruby," Ellie smiles, "You know it'll take more than a little wind to do me in."

"I know," Ruby says, "You rest now, okay?"

"Okay," Ellie says closing her eyes as Ruby strokes her hair humming a little tune Nokomis used to hum when they were sick.

Sean came over and sat next to Ruby. "How's Alex?" Ruby asks quietly.

"He's…"Sean pauses, "He's shaken up but hanging in there."

"That's good," Ruby sighs.

"How's Ellie?"

"She's hurting but she's she strong, you know?" Ruby says, "She's the toughest person I've ever met."

"Really?" Sean says.

"I haven't met too many people who have not only survived a gaping chest wound let alone one endured during a mountain lion attack," Ruby says.

"Damn," Sean says completely shocked.

"I know," Ruby smiles.

"She must be one hell of a fighter," Sean says.

"Oh yeah," she smiles.

The rest of the night was spent practically sleepless for all except Ellie. At some point during the night Hank had found an actual pillow and blanket for Ellie. He helped Ruby carefully wrapped Ellie in a blanket. Ruby sat vigilantly beside her all night.

…

Charles was stunned as the car pulled up to the broken facility. He was practically out of the car before it was even completely stopped. "Oh my God," he breathed rushing towards the small group of recruit.

"Raven," he says as she rushes over to him. He hugs her tightly. She lets go and he walks over to Ruby.

"Ruby," he says sits down next to her and wraps his arms around her. A new batch of tears streaming down her face.

"Ellie's hurt," she sobs.

"I know, sweetheart," Charles says, "I know."

Erik kneels down. "How long has she been out?" Erik asks.

"Hank's been checking on her every couple of hours, but most of the night," Ruby sniffles. Charles pulls her closer.

Charles could tell Erik needed to make sure Ellie was fine. "Well then how about we go talk to Hank," Charles says pulling Ruby up from the bench. Ruby nodded not wanting to leave Charles but at the same time not wanting to leave Ellie.

_It's alright,_ Charles told her silently, _Erik will take very good care of her. _Ruby scowled slightly. _Trust me,_ Charles says. Ruby finally nods and goes with him.

"Ellie," Erik says. She stirs.

"Erik?" She asks blinking a few times to allow her eyes to accommodate the light of the morning.

"Yeah, It's me," he says smile playing at the corners of him mouth. She starts to sit up. "Nope, you stay down," Erik says firmly, "from what I hear you've had one hell of a night."

"Yup I took a tornado as a tiger," she grinned, "Where's Ruby?"

"With Charles and the others," Erik says. Ellie looked over to see Charles had Ruby pulled tight to his side and was whispering in her ear. Ellie assumed he was trying to calm her. Ruby does tend to get very emotional very easily. Charles glances at Ellie and smiles before turning his attention back to Ruby.

"I've been laying on this damn bench for hours! Help me up will ya," she asks.

"Fine," he sighs helping her slowly stand up. He was surprised she managed to support most of her own weight. From what the agents had told them he expected the worst. And that had scared him, more so than he ever believed possible. He hadn't really realized he could care about anyone let alone a stubborn 20 year old shifter who at times drove him up the wall. He helped her over to the rest of the group. She leaned into him. It was unnerving to him that he even marginally enjoyed the feeling.

"We've made arrangements for you to be taken home immediately," Charles says as soon as Erik helps Ellie sit next to Alex.

"We're not going home," Sean says.

"What?" Charles asks.

"He's not going back to prison," Sean adds gesturing to Alex.

"They killed Darwin," Alex says his tone so serious is makes Ellie flinch. Erik squeezes her hand slightly.

"All the more reason for you to leave. This is over," Charles says.

"Darwin's dead, Charles. And we can't even bury him," Raven states.

"We can avenge him," Erik says.

"Erik, a word please," Charles says pulling Erik off to the side. Ellie lean's on Alex for support her body trembling slightly from trying to hold its battered frame on its own. Alex moved closer to lessen the strain.

"You okay?" he asks Ellie.

"Eh, I've been worse," she gives a half smile.

"I'm glad we didn't lose you too," he sighs.

"Ha," she laughs ignoring the pain in her side, "Havok, it'll take more than a bruise from an airhead to kill me." She straightened up so she could punch him in the shoulder. He laughs. They both see Charles and Erik glance back at the group.

"We'll have to train. All of us. Yes?" Charles says.

"Yeah," Alex says and the others echo his reply.

"We can't stay here. Even if they re-opened the department, it's not safe. We've got nowhere to go," Hank says.

"Yes we do," Charles says.


	7. Ch7: The rise of vengeance

**See I told you all that chapter 7 wasn't far behind. I know chapter 6 was on the short side, but this chapter is a little longer.**

**And well here it is. This chapter has some Ellie/Erik and Ruby/Charles so let me know what you think. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted I really do appreciate it! You all are absolutely amazing and I love your feedback so please continue to Read & Review **

**Disclaimer: The only things that are mine are the characters of Ellie & Ruby. The X-Men in all their glory belong to the brilliant minds of Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and all the amazing writers, artists, and staff of Marvel Comics.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Rise of Vengeance<p>

They were all in the back of an US Army cargo truck on the way to Charles' childhood home. Charles was sitting in the back with the rest of the mutants relaying directions to Moira and the driver up front. Charles' hand never seemed to leave Ruby's. Ellie was sleeping in the corner next to Ruby and with her head lolling on Erik's shoulder; another action that Erik finds unnerving but somehow reassuring at the same time. He sits there and listens to her uneven breathing, which worries ever so slightly.

_Apparently she was hit quite hard by the one called Riptide,_ Charles tells Erik silently.

_How hard is hard? _Erik asks.

_Hard enough to make Hank worry and to break the glass on the jukebox, which was what she was thrown into,_ Charles tells him. Erik scowls. _The paramedics told her she needed x-rays but she obviously refused insisting that no bones were broken. I'm not sure how she knows, but she's adamant about it. _

_And she's about as stubborn as the day is long,_ Erik laughs, but only slightly as to not jostle the bruised and battered form beside him.

_Yes but Ruby assures me that Ellie would know if she had any broken bones, _Charles says trying to ease the growing anger in Erik's mind, _something to do with a past experience and a I quote a 'lesson learned the painful way'. _Erik nods as their silent conversation draws to a close. They both look around to see that all the recruits fast asleep, all except for Ruby. Charles pulls Ruby into his side. Her eyes still red from the tears that had long since dried.

"Oh Ruby," Charles whispers, "I am soo sorry."

"It was horrible," she says as Charles holds her tighter. He eases into her mind, meeting no resistance. He watches the entire scene from her point of view. He sees Azazel's attack, he feels her fear. He watches Ellie's defiance and Riptides retaliation. He listens to Shaw's speech, feels the sting of Angel's betrayal, and the despair caused by Darwin's death. He can feel Ruby fighting back the tears all over again. He withdraws his mind and kisses her softly.

"I'm here now," he says holding her tightly; "I won't let anyone harm you."

…

They all stand outside staring with shocked expressions up at a large three story mansion.

"This is yours?" Sean asks breaking the silence.

"No. It's ours," Charles corrects him.

"Honestly Charles," Erik says every word dripping with sarcasm, "I don't know how you survived. Living in such hardship." Ellie elbows him but he ignores it as Raven steps forward.

"Well, it was a hardship softened by me," Raven says as Charles wraps his free arm, the one not already wrapped around Ruby, around his sister and kisses the side of her head.

"Who wants a tour?" Raven says starting towards the door. Everyone follows.

…

Ellie finds herself sitting on the edge of the bed in a spacious room that Raven had told her was all hers. Ellie couldn't help but feel anxious being in such a large room and separated from Ruby. Even at the CIA facility they spent the nights in the same room, Ellie making sure Ruby slept and vice versa.

"She's only next door," Erik's voice calls from the doorway, "just on the other side of the wall really."

"That obvious?" Ellie laughs, her laugh cut off by a slight gasp and a cringe.

"You really should get that looked at," Erik says sitting down next to her.

"Ugh, not you too!" Ellie groans, "Nothing is broken."

"And you're soo sure about that," Erik says rolling his eyes.

"Yes," she says plainly, "or I'd still be a tiger."

"Really now?" Erik asks intrigued.

"Yeah, broken bones don't exactly transform right," she shrugs, "I figured that out the hard way years ago."

"And how exactly did you stumble upon it?" Erik asks.

"You don't want to know," she sighs. He just raises an eyebrow and waits.

"Fine," she rolls her eyes, "Once, a while back, I was running around a wooded area in the form of a white tail deer when I was jumped by this mountain lion. It hit me so hard it broke four ribs. Without thinking I shifted back and well one of my ribs ripped through my flesh, somehow, I thought I was good as dead."

"What happened?" Erik prompts her to continue.

Ellie laughs, "Apparently the transformation scared off the mountain lion, and I blacked out. Apparently a couple of hikers found me. And boy was I a site, bloody, broken, mangled and unconscious, not to mention nude. They rushed me to the hospital where I woke up a week later after some insane surgery and a lot of confusion. Nokomis and Ruby were terrified the entire time."

"I bet," Erik says, "Sounds horrific."

"It was," Ellie smiles, "But on the brightside my body learned pretty damn quick not to do that again, so I know I'm only bruised."

"Well that's good to hear," Erik says with a grin.

"Yup," she smiles, "Let's go bug Charles and Ruby."

"Works for me," he laughs and follows her out of the room.

…

Ruby turns away from the window to see Charles knocking on the open door.

"May I come in?" he asks. She nods and turns back to the window.

"I do hope you find everything satisfactory with your room," he says walking over and stands behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist.

"It's beautiful," she says turning in his arms to face him, "I love it." He smiles.

"I want to show you something," he says taking her by the hand and leading her out of the room, into the hallway and around the corner to a set of ornate double doors. "This is my room," he says opening the doors, "So if you need anything I'm just around the corner." He smiles.

"Wow," she breathes walking into the beautifully decorated room, "this is stunning."

"It's the master bedroom," he grins as Ruby rushes over to the window. "The second best view in the house," he states with a hint of pride in his tone.

"Really?" she says eyes wide with amusement, this view was the greatest view she'd ever seen what could possibly be better.

He laughs and taking her hand and says, "I'll show you." He guides her back into the hall, down the stairs and into a large yet cozy room, filled with books and a large window on one wall. "This is my study," he smiles taking her to the window and says, "and this, my dear Ruby, is the best view in the entire house."

Her eyes are as wide as dinner plates as she says, "It's breathtaking."

"No argument here," he chuckles. She turns to look at him.

"Thank you," she says, "for showing me this, for taking us in, for everything really."

"It's the least I could do," he sighs, "and besides this place is far too big for just Raven and myself."

She smiles and he leans down and kisses her gently. "Welcome home," he whispers and she kisses him harder.

"Well aren't you two getting cozy," Ellie says with a wink from the doorway.

"And to think just this morning he was trying to send you all home," Erik grins.

"This is home now," Ruby says beaming. Ellie can't help but laugh as Erik groans.

"Besides," Charles says turning toward the two intruders, "seems we are not the only ones."

"What can I say he's got a magnetic personality," Ellie laughs poking Erik in the ribs.

"Oh haha," Erik says. "You'll pay for that," he says with a mischievous grin.

"Gotta catch me first," she says taking off full sprint down the hall.

"Not in the hallway," Charles calls after them.

Ruby laughs, "She must be feeling better."

"It would appear so," Charles grins.

"Don't they just make an oddly warped but perfect couple," Ruby sighs.

"Indeed," Charles says, "Now, where were we." He smiles.

"About…here," Ruby says kissing him.

"Ah yes," he smiles kissing her back.

…

"No fair!" Ellie yells, "That's cheating." She's laughing as she's slowly being pulled toward Erik by the watch that was wrapped around her wrist, though in all honesty she wasn't putting up much of a fight.

"Oh and using animal like speed to get away from me isn't?" he laughs taking hold of her wrist gently and pulling her close.

"Maybe, but this is," she smirks shifting into a hawk and flying off.

"You little minx," he laughs taking off after her. She flies back into Charles' study landing next to Ruby. Both Charles and Ruby laugh.

"Well hello there," Ruby says, "playing a little game of hide and seek are we?"

"It would appear so," Charles laughs. He laughs harder when Ellie cocks her little hawk head to one side.

"Well I suggest the window," Ruby says with a grin, "I'd love to see him try and follow you out there."

"No, then she'll be stuck outside," Charles grins, "Think smaller, Ellie, and flightless maybe."

_A mouse! _ Ellie thinks, _Brilliant idea Charles he'll be looking up not down._

"Exactly," Charles laughs turning away as she shifts.

"Whoa," Ruby says, "never seen that shift before."

Charles turns back to see Ellie in the form of a small brown mouse. "Now scurry off before Raven finds you and makes one of the boys try and squish you," he laughs. They watch Ellie scurry away.

"This should prove to be one interesting game of, pardon the pun, cat and mouse," Ruby laughs.

Charles laughs offering her his arm, "Shall we?"

"We shall," Ruby says heading into the hall arm and arm with Charles.

…

"Have you seen a hawk?" Erik asks Raven as he passes her in the hall.

"Uh…no?" she says confused and curious.

"Damn," he says.

Raven laughs, "Ellie?"

"Yup," Erik says.

"Wow, she must be feeling better," Raven laughs, "Try her room. She'll need clothes."

"Why didn't I think of that," Erik says.

"Umm, maybe because you're you," she laughs. Erik ignores her jab and heads off towards Ellie's room.

When he walks in he finds her fully clothed and laughing.

"Took you long enough," Ellie smirks.

"I must admit you're good," he grins, "how did you…"

"I can be any animal I want," she laughs "I went right past you."

"How?" he asks taking mental notes for future reference.

"You were looking for a hawk, you were looking high, so I went low," she shrugs a smirk pulling at her lips, "You'd never suspect a little brown mouse in a place like this would you."

"Clever girl," Erik laughs, "you win this round." She laughs but it sends pain through her chest. She grimaces. Erik walks over to her and sees a small amount of blood where a bandage had been before she shifted into a hawk. "Sit," he commands her.

"I'm fine," she says.

"Then why are you bleeding?" he asks.

"You tend to get cut when you land in a pile of glass," she shrugs, Erik's expression growing increasingly unreadable.

"You shouldn't have shifted," he says going to the in suite bathroom and grabbing a first aid kit, "you reopened your wounds."

She shrugs again and laughs, "I survived once and that's when they still had glass in them." He scoffs. "Oh lighten up will you," she says elbowing him slightly, "they heal faster when I shift."

"Didn't you say earlier that," he starts to say but she cuts him off.

"I said breaks make shifting difficult because when I shift my bones pop, move and reform. Broken bones are just that," she says, "they're broken, which means they are no longer where they should be, and if the bone isn't connected right it may only partially shift, if at all. So I have to be careful. But cuts are superficial and my skin, for some reason, heals faster when I shift. I think it has to do with it having to stretch and heal itself when I shift so it doesn't just rip open or scar."

"Makes sense," Erik says, "but you're still bleeding."

"Yeah I know," she sighs, "some take longer than others."

"Let me help you," he says taking her arm and checking the scratches. She doesn't resist. He gently re-bandages her cuts. "How are your ribs?" he asks.

"They'll take longer," she smiles, "but they're on the mend."

"Let me take a look," he says sternly.

"You'd like that wouldn't you," she laughs poking him in the chest with her finger.

"Ellie," he says his voice absolutely serious.

"Why?" she asks, "You can't do anything, and besides you're not a doctor."

"No, but I was a prisoner in a concentration camp" he says somewhat coldly, "I know what pain looks like, and your grimace a few minutes ago was bad."

"No," she says.

"I'm not leaving until you show me your bruises," his cold and stern tone unnerves her; "This is not a game, Ellie."

She lets out a snarl, "Fine, but only my back and side, that's what hit the jukebox."

"Fine," he says. She turns her back to him and he lifts the hem of her shirt. His eyes widen as he takes in the sight of the massive contusion that envelops her entire left back and side. "Scheisse," he mutters.

"I don't have to know German to know that one," she chuckles.

"How are you even standing, let alone shifting," he says.

"My mutation," she says, "is naturally painful. I guess I'm just used to the pain. I've lived with it for almost a decade. It just doesn't bother me much anymore."

"But this…" he trails off.

"Is bad even for me," she sighs.

"Has Ruby seen this?" he asks.

"NO!" she shouts, "and she won't. Erik," Ellie says spinning to face him, a little too fast and she winces but she ignores it. "You. Will. Not. Tell. Her!" she says emphasizing every single word.

"Why not?" he shouts. Erik of course hates being told what to do.

"Because, I'll make you wish you'd never laid eyes on any of us, if you do. I will make your life a living, breathing hell," she says anger clear as day on her face.

"Fine!" he shouts. "Fine," he repeats taking a breath and running his hand through his hair, "I won't tell her, but odds are she'll find out, Charles is a telepath."

"Indeed I am," Charles says opening the door.

"You know knocking works great when entering someone else's room," Ellie scowls.

"My apologies," Charles says raising an eyebrow, "It seems we've interrupted a quarrel."

"What's going on?" Ruby asks.

"Nothing, really it's stupid," Ellie says. Charles looks at Erik.

_What isn't she tell Ruby?_ Charles asks him silently.

_The extent of her bruising, it's quite intense,_ Erik says shaking his head.

_Ah, I see. And of course she doesn't want Ruby to worry, _Charles says.

_Correct, _Erik responds.

_Well for now it'll be just between us, but Erik,_ Charles says, _do let me know if it gets worse._

_Will do, _Erik says with a nod, _but she's being impossible_.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Ellie says stepping between the two men. "None of that telepathic mind speak. I'm still pissed at you!" She yells at Erik.

"You see," he says with a smirk.

"OUT! All of you out of _MY_ room," she says herding them all out the door.

In the hallway Erik laughs heading towards his own room. Ruby stands baffled. Charles wraps his arm around her. "Don't worry," he says, "she's mad at Erik. She'll calm down in a few minutes; shall we go check on the others?"

Ruby hesitates but agrees.

"Splendid, let's see how Alex and Sean are adjusting first," Charles says leading her down the hall.


	8. Ch8:Augmentation of reality

**I'm sooo sorry this took so long you guys! I've been kind of busy but I was also battling writers block for the pep talk Charles gives and I ended up re-writing the beginning section of this chapter multiples times. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter ups the story rating from T to M for suggestive content/adult behavior… (please let me know if it's too much or if it totally sucks)**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…The X-Men belong to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and all the amazing writers, pencilers, colorists, and all the other artists, editors, etc. on staff (or previously were) at Marvel Comics. Disney owns Snow White and Bambi. The only things that are mine are the characters of Ellie & Ruby.**

**So enjoy the new chapter (it's somewhat a filler chapter…between when they arrive at the mansion and before training starts yet oddly enough the longest one so far) But it's got Banshee being typical Banshee, a furious Ellie, Erik being the hot head he is on occasion, Charles being stern and sweet etc.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Augmentation of Reality<p>

That night after dinner they all were all sitting in the living room waiting for Charles to start the meeting, a meeting that Erik called a briefing but Charles called a pep talk.

"My friends," Charles starts, "The past few days have been difficult for all of us but the fact that we find ourselves sitting here now speaks volumes. Tomorrow morning we start training." The young recruits look around somewhat uneasy. "All of us, together. Now it won't be easy and there may be times in the next few days and weeks that you may find yourself doubting your abilities," Charles continues, "but I know that each and every one of you will not only push through those moments of doubt but will also be stronger for it. Because each one of you has the capability to harness your gifts, your mutations and help make this world a safer place, to set an example for all. I have the utmost faith in you all and each and every one of you should have faith in yourselves because when push comes to shove we will stand together and show the world we will not sit idly by and let a threat like Sebastian Shaw and the Hellfire Club destroys everything we hold dear." He pauses and looks from face to face and smiles. "So rest up my friends, tomorrow we go to work."

"What's the plan exactly?" Ellie asks.

"Breakfast is at 8 am sharp then we begin training," Charles says.

"Ugh," Sean complains, "but that's soooo early."

"Then I suggest calling it an early night," Charles responds with a smile.

"Lights out at 10," Erik says sternly.

"But it's there first night here Charles," Raven says, "Can't we have a little fun?"

Charles exchanges glances with Erik and Moira.

_Even I'll admit they've been through a lot. We owe them that much,_ Moira told Charles telepathically. Charles relays that message to Erik adding, _Most of them need their rest, but one hour can't hurt._

"Fine," Erik huffs, "Breakfast at 9, but no later."

"Yes!" Raven says jumping up and down, "Thank you!"

"But," Charles tells them all, "You should all consider resting. It has been a trying couple of day." He turns his attention to Raven and lowers his voice slightly, "No later than midnight, oh and Raven..."

"Yes?" she responds.

"No partying and stay out of the liquor cabinet," Charles cautions, "9 am will come swiftly. And we need you all awake and alert for training."

"Of course Charles," she beams. Charles takes a step back to address the group again. "Well feel free to explore," Charles grins, "Erik, Moira and I will be down the hall in the study."

"Try not to break anything," Moira says sternly, sending Sean and Alex pointed looks. Sean feigns shock while Alex raises his hands in surrender.

Charles smiles, "I would appreciate that. Oh and Hank may I have a word?"

"Yeah, of course," Hank says.

"I will join you in the study momentarily," Charles tells Erik and Moira, "Feel free to go on ahead." Moira and Erik nod and head down the hall as Charles turns his attention to Hank. They both move to the hallway. "Tomorrow you and I will meet with each individual to get a better understanding of their abilities," Charles says with an air of excitement, "How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Hank says, "I was hoping to get a set list of everyone's mutations, if only for future examination and research."

"My sentiments exactly," Charles grins.

"Okay," Hank smiles, "I'll get a list of questions and tests started tonight."

"Splendid Hank," Charles beams, "Absolutely splendid. Now go join the others, I'm off to my meeting." Hank nods and returns to the living room.

"So," Ellie says looking at Raven, "What shall we do with our newly allotted free time?"

"Well," Raven smiles, "Let's go to the Rec. room. We can play pool, darts, poker, etcetera."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ellie says, the others agree.

"I'll meet up with you in a second," Hank says, "I just need to run by the lab."

"I'll go with you," Raven says, "Just so you don't get lost. Ellie, you remember how to get there?"

"Of course I do," Ellie scoffs.

"Good," Raven smiles and follows Hank into the hallway.

"What do you bet that Hank has no idea she's going to flirt like no female has ever flirted before?" Ruby laughs.

"No doubt," Ellie smiles, "Hell, she'll flirt enough to steam up his glasses." They all laugh. "Come on," she says walking to the door, "Let's go so I can school you suckers at darts."

"You're on!" Sean grinned.

"Oh honeybee," Ruby laughs patting Sean on the shoulder, "You have no idea who you're up against." They follow Ellie out of the room.

"Neither does she," Sean winks.

Ruby laughs harder, "This I gotta see."

"Can't argue there," Alex grins, "Sean getting schooled, I'm in. It sounds hilarious."

…

"How about we raise the stakes," Sean smirks taking the darts from the board.

"And what should said stakes be?" Ellie asks as confident as ever.

"Well…if I win," Sean says, "You kiss me, on the lips."

"And if I win?" Ellie smirks taking her darts from Sean. He shrugs.

"If Ellie wins," Alex says with a devilish grin pulling at his lips, "You have to strip down and streak around the entire mansion."

"Oh I like it!" Ellie laughs high fiving Alex.

"You in?" Alex asks.

"Hell yeah I'm in," Sean says.

"Prepare to run, naked boy, cuz you're ass is gonna not only get kicked but exposed for all to see," Ellie laughs.

"You look cute when you're delusional," Sean winks. Ellie rolls her eyes.

Ruby leans over to Alex, "He does realize that even if he wins he's going to be running right? Cuz Erik might kill him."

"I'm counting on it," Alex grins.

Ruby laughs and proceeds to say, "Let the games begin!"

…

"No way! Best 2 outta 3!" Ellie yells.

"Sorry Elle," Sean grins, "Deals a deal."

"Bull!" Ellie shouts, "You cheated!"

"Hey no one ever said powers were off the table," Sean shrugs.

"He's got ya there," Alex says.

"Shut it Summers!" Ellie snaps. She takes a second to weigh her options.

_I could teach him a lesson about cheating, or smack that smug look of his freckled face and tell him to go screw himself,_ she thinks to herself but ultimately she realizes a deal's a deal, and that she's not the kind of girl to go back on her word.

"Fine," Ellie says through clenched teeth.

Sean smiles, "That's what I thought."

Ellie kisses him. But he tries to slip her some tongue. And that was definitely NOT part of the deal. She transforms her canine teeth into fangs and bites his tongue.

"Dammit Ellie!" he says but it comes out more of a mumble cuz he's holding his bleeding tongue.

"No one ever said I couldn't use my powers to bite your nasty ass tongue," Ellie says, "You cheating wind filled scumbag!" Ellie storms out.

"Let me see," Ruby says walking over to him and pulling his hand from his tongue.

"You'll survive, the bleeding has already slowed down, you big baby," Ruby says, "Be glad she didn't bite it off! You'll be fine."

"Well," Alex grins, "At least until Erik finds out you tried to french his girlfriend." Sean freezes.

"Didn't think that through did you Sean?" Ruby sighs shaking her head.

"What didn't Sean think through?" Raven asks entering the room with Hank.

"Sean tried to tongue Ellie, so first off, she bit him," Alex grins, "And second, Erik's gonna kill him."

"Wait, What?" Raven asks looking at Ruby. Hank moves over to examine Sean's injury.

"Ellie challenged him to a little game of darts," Ruby says sarcasm coating her next handful of words, "Our brilliant friend Sean here decided to make things more exciting by suggesting a little wager. If he won she'd kiss him, if she won he had to streak around the mansion naked. And needless to say genius Sean Cassidy cheated."

"In my defense," Sean says, "She never said no powers…or tongue." Raven rolls her eyes.

"And that's why she nearly ripped it off," Alex laughs.

"He's lucky, with her temper I'm shocked he's in one piece. Trust me, I've seen her rip things apart for less. Like when she shifted into a 600 pound grizzly bear and nearly destroyed the house, all because she couldn't figure out a puzzle. I kid you not. Have you ever seen a solid steel four post bed frame crumple like made of aluminum…" she pauses to look at their stunned faces, "I didn't think so. The only one of us, other than Ellie and myself, who may have seen a metal frame twist and crumple like that is Erik. And I'm pretty sure he could do the same thing, if not more."

"Ruby's right," Hank says shaking his head, "Sean consider yourself lucky. This is a minor laceration from what looks like the canine tooth of a large feline, like a tiger or lion"

"From what Charles has told me, she's also right about the fact that Erik can do worse," Raven says, "Erik's going to kill you, or at least try to."

"Great," Sean mumbles.

…

"Uh oh," Charles says stopping mid sentence.

"What is it?" Moira asks.

"Oh just a harmless game gone awry," Charles says, "Excuse me." He stands up and walks out the door.

"What could they have possibly done now?" Moira asks Erik as she stands up.

"Let's find out," Erik says following Charles.

"Erik," Charles turns to look at him, "I suggest you go find Ellie before she destroys something. I believe she's headed towards the kitchen." Erik nods and heads off to search for Ellie.

He finds her outside practically fuming and pacing like a caged animal.

"Ellie?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to KILL that cheating little prick!" she yells.

"Okay," Erik says amused, "And who exactly do you intend to kill?"

"Sean!" she yells. She stops pacing and looks at him. He is now standing in front of her.

"Is that blood?" he asks gesturing to the front of her shirt.

"Yes, his," She says.

"Interesting," he says "Go on."

"That cheating asshat won by redirecting my dart with a scream," she snarls.

"So you attacked him?" he asks.

"No, I bit him," she says, "When he tried to stick his damn tongue down my throat!"

Erik stiffened, "He what?"

"Yeah," she says.

"Why?" Erik hissed.

"Because the bet was if I lost I had to kiss him and I would have won but he cheated!" Ellie throws her arms up in frustration. Without another word Erik turns and stalks back into the house.

…

Charles and Moira had heard more than enough by the time they hear the door slam and the metal fixtures in the room start to rattle.

"Sean, you stay here with Moira. Ruby would you please got check on Ellie," Charles says, "The rest of you go to your rooms."

"But Charles…" Raven starts.

"Please Raven, don't argue," Ruby says dragging her out of the room. Raven pulls her arm free. Ruby turns to look at Raven. Raven can see the fear and anxiety in Ruby's eyes.

"Please Raven," Ruby says, "Do it for me."

"Fine, but only because you asked me nicely," Raven says. Raven looked up to see Erik hastily approaching. "Good luck," Raven says giving Ruby a hug.

"Thanks," Ruby says starting down the hall. She passes Erik and heads towards the kitchen.

…

Charles steps into the hall and blocks Erik's path.

"Charles move!" Erik snaps.

"Erik," Charles starts. Erik tries to move around him but Charles easily side steps to parry his movements. "I do not think so my friend," Charles says, "Not until you calm down."

"Calm down," Erik hisses, "CALM DOWN!"

"Erik," Charles says, "Please be reasonable."

"No Charles," Erik snaps, "You be _reasonable_. Would you be _calm_ or _reasonable_ if it had been your precious Ruby?" Charles doesn't respond. "Ha!" Erik laughs angrily, "I thought not." He moves around Charles and into the room. Sean moves behind Moira as Erik levels him with a glare. Sean flinches. Moira steps toward Erik but he cuts around her and grabs Sean by the front of his shirt and pins him to the wall.

"Erik!" Moira shouts, "NO!"

"Erik," Charles cautions as he steps beside the pair. There is a pause that seems to last for an eternity. Erik glares down at Sean. Sean, too scared to even breathe let alone move, stares back at the furious figure that has him trapped.

"Erik," Charles says placing his hand on Erik's arm.

Erik leans in, getting even closer to the whimpering red head. "If you so much as THINK of trying a stunt like that again," Erik seethes, "A bleeding tongue will be the least of your concerns. You understand?"

"Erik," Charles cautions again.

"Do You?" Erik repeats even louder and more vicious then before, hitting the wall beside Sean's head.

"Erik!" Charles says sternly as Sean flinches and nods his head yes. Erik's releases Sean turns on his heels and crosses the room. He stops only to turn back and level Sean with another glare before taking off down the hall. Sean slides down the wall. "Well," Charles says, "That went surprisingly well." Both Moira and Sean just stare at him. "What?" Charles says, "Admit it, you both expected him to at least throw a punch."

…

Ruby rushed passed Erik and finds Ellie sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

"Hey," Ruby says walking in.

"Hey," Ellie grumble as Ruby sits down next to her.

"Erik's going to kill him isn't he?" Ruby says.

Ellie shrugs "Wouldn't put it past him."

"How angry is he?" Ruby asks.

"Vesuvius," Ellie responds.

"Yikes," Ruby says, "Don't think Sean'll try anything like that again."

"If he does he's gotta death wish," Ellie snickers.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asks.

"Yes," Ellie sighs. They both hear Moira muffled shout. Ruby's eyes were the size of dinner plates. Ellie grins slightly but the sentiment never reaches her eyes.

"Umm…"Ruby starts.

"Don't worry," Ellie says, "Charles will keep him from killing Sean…Probably." The sisters sit there in silence until they hear heavy foot falls in the hallway, as Erik storms past.

"Gotta go," Ellie says getting up to follows him. As she disappears Charles walks into the kitchen.

"Well," Charles sighs wrapping his arms around Ruby, "He didn't kill him."

"That's good," Ruby responds, "Any injuries?"

"Surprisingly no, only Sean's tongue," Charles says sitting down next to her, "Unless you count Sean's damaged pride and a few twisted light fixtures."

"Yikes," Ruby frowns.

Charles sighs, "Indeed." Ruby looks over at her companion who appears to be deep in thought.

There is a beat of silence. But Ruby hops down from the kitchen stool and looks at Charles. "Come on," she says. He raises an eyebrow as she takes him by the hands and pulls him to his feet.

"Where are we going?" he asks a grin playing at his lips.

"You'll see," she grins tapping his forehead, "No cheating!" He laughs as she pulls him down the hall and into the study.

"What do you have planned?" he asks curiosity filling his tone.

"You'll see," she says with a wink as she sits him down on the couch. "Don't move a muscle," she smiles and scampers out of the room. He can't help but smile.

…

Moira stands with a still stunned Sean as they both watch Charles leave. "Sean?" she says kneeling down next to him. He looks up at her. "Are you alright?" she asks.

"He…" Sean starts but can't seem to finish the sentence.

"Come on," Moira says, "let's get you off the floor." She stands offering to give him a hand. He takes it. She dusts off the front of his shirt.

"He…He wants to kill me," Sean says, "And he's not going to forget this." She looks at him but doesn't respond.

"I thought so," he says running a shaky hand through his hair, "I messed up big time didn't I?"

"Yes, but he won't hurt you Sean," she says placing a supportive hand on his shoulder, "Charles and I won't let him." She smiles.

"He's insane," Sean says, "He's killed before."

"Sean," Moira says, "Just let him cool off until morning. Charles and Ruby, and hopefully even Ellie, will convince him to let it go."

"Doubt it," Sean scoffs.

"Hey, don't worry about it, okay?" she says, "Now you should think about calling it a night."

"Yeah," he says, "Night."

"Good night Sean," Moira says as he leaves. She sighs. _What a day_ she thinks to herself. But she's pulled away from her thoughts when Sean pops his head back in and calls her name.

"Moira?"

"Yes?" she responds.

"Thanks," he says.

"Don't mention it," she smiles and he disappears again.

…

"Erik!" Ellie shouts. He slows his pace but doesn't turn. She catches up to him in seconds. "What happened?" she asks.

"Not enough," he says through gritted teeth.

"Tell me," She says placing a hand on his tensed arm. He growl slightly but doesn't move her hand. She pulls him into the living room and pushes him down on the couch. She puts her feet on his lap so he stays put and leans against the armrest.

"Please…"she asks with a slight pout (she's had never perfected the art like her sister had. Ruby was a natural when it came to getting what she wants by pouting, what with those doe eye's that looked like something out of Disney's Snow White or Bambi. Who could say no to that!)

Erik looks at her and sighs wrapping his fingers around her legs.

"Fine," he says as he starts recounting what happened after he left her. She listens and nods. "See," he says, "I told you not enough." His hands tighten around her shins.

"Well," she says as she wiggles her legs free, plant her feet on the floor and sits up next to him. "I did make him bleed and you," she says placing a hand on his leg, "You scared him senseless. I'm pretty sure he got the message. I think he knows next time he'll lose the tongue and something else."

"If he doesn't," Erik starts.

"We'll drill it into his head the hard way," she says, "but right now I want to forget it ever happened." He scoffs. She grabs his chin and turns him to face her. She kisses him. He arches an eyebrow. "I can help you forget too," she smiles playfully. He shakes his head. "Challenge accepted," she says moving to straddle him. He rolls his eyes but she can see the spark of desire behind them. She kisses him and moves to kiss his neck. She feels his strong hands wrap around her thighs. She freezes when someone clears their throat in the doorway. Ellie looks up at a less then pleased Moira in the doorway.

Moira sighs angrily and heads toward the stairs.

"Oops," Ellie grins, "Where were we?"

"Ellie," he says.

"Don't," she says standing up, "I don't want a lecture or a speech. Today's been too damn long for that." She walks out of the room. He lets out a frustrated sigh and follows her to her room. She goes to slam the door but he blocks it.

"I was not going to lecture you," Erik says coldly.

"Yeah right," she throws her arms up and walks further into the room. He steps in and closes the door.

"I was going to suggest moving to a more private place, but apparently you have other plans," he says the anger from earlier resurfacing making the metal trinkets and fixtures around the room rattle. She glares at him. "Why do you make me fight you?" he growls.

"Why do you insist on pissing me off?" she retorts.

"What did I do?" he shouts, "I tried to defend you, to protect you and what happens?" He gets in her face, "You come on to me and then SCREAM at me!" Her eyes narrow as she coldly meets his gaze.

Then out of the blue he kisses her furiously. She responds by pulling away and slapping him across the face. Only to pull him back into a fiery kiss. He backs her towards the bed until her knees are pinned up against it. She starts pulling at the hem of his shirt as he starts to undo the buttons on her shirt. She pulls his turtleneck over his head and he rips her shirt off sending the last few buttons flying. She gasps and winces dropping to the bed. His eyes dart to the bruise that wraps around her side and grimaces. She recovers quickly grabs him by the belt and pulls him down next to her. He looks at her and mentally curses his own stupidity.

_How could I have forgotten?_ he thinks as his hand hovers over her bruised body.

She straddles him again and hungrily kisses him, ignoring the pain in her ribs and brings him out of his head. He lies back taking her with him. Pain flashes across her face. He groans (and not in a good way).

"I'm okay, really," she says in a wispy breath.

"I don't want to hurt you," he groans.

"You won't," she says and starts kissing a trail slowly and gently down his neck and collarbone. He moans. He can feel her devilish grin against his chest. She continues her trail down while fumbling with his belt buckle. But in seconds the belt undoes itself. She looks up to see him grinning. He gently grabs hold of her, flips her over and moves her to the center of the bed. He kisses a spot under her ear that sends goose bumps down her arms. She moans. He stands just long enough to strip down to his boxers and then rid her of her confining jeans. He takes a full second to admire the beautiful figure laid out before him. He then eagerly starts kissing her, not breaking until his lungs were screaming from lack of oxygen. His hands carefully roaming her exposed skin. He lightly runs his hand along her ribs. She tenses slightly but instantly relaxes. He moves to softly kiss the edges of the bruise that snakes around her torso. She gasps. He snaps his head up to see her eyes closed and her biting her lip…but not from the pain. He kisses her flat stomach. She pulls him up to kiss his lips hungrily.

…

Ruby walks into the study with a bottle of whiskey and grins, "You look like you could use a drink."

"Where did you find that?" Charles questions.

"What you don't know can't hurt you," she laughs.

"Because that's always a sound argument around a telepath," he says.

"Don't frown at me," she says, "Okay fine. I liberated it from your kitchen cupboard." She smiles setting the bottle and two glasses on the table in front of him. "Which means," she continues pouring the drinks, "It's yours so stop scowling and drink." He looks at her as she sits down next to him. "Just one," she adds beaming at him while she holds out a partially filled glass. He takes it. "Besides I know you drink," she laughs taking a drink and adding, "Raven told Ellie and me all about your little exploits at the pubs in Oxford. Apparently it was 'groovy' right?" He groans lightly and takes a drink. She laughs but it's a half hearted laugh and hopes he doesn't notice, but of course he does.

His brow furrows slightly. "Your eyes betray you darling," he says taking her hand in his. She looks at him, her doe eyes filled with confusion. "You laugh but your heart is not in it," he says putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she says looking away.

"Ruby," he says taking the empty glass from her and setting it down beside his. He turning her to look at him and says, "Please."

"I'm different," she says.

"Well, of course we all are," he smiles. She looks up at him, emotions filling her eyes with tears. "Oh," he says, "You mean…ah." He smiles and pulls her into his chest. "Ruby, my darling, you are different," he says kissing the top of her head, "But in the best way possible."

"How so?" she mumbles.

"Well, for starters you are unlike any woman I've ever met," he says pulling apart slightly and lifting her chin to look into her eyes. "You're sharp as a tack and witty. You've seen the horrors of the world in other people's nightmares, yet you remain unbelievably upbeat and caring. People have treated you like a monster and your sister like an animal yet you don't hate them you really don't even pity them; instead you forgive them, even when Ellie doesn't understand or refuses to. You have more heart than any individual I've ever met. Not to mention you're talented and absolutely beautiful," he says drying the few tears that had escaped with his thumb. She shakes her head and looks away. "And as modest and humble as can be and that is what makes you different," he smiles turning her face back to his he adds, "That is what I adore about you. That is why I love you."

"You do?" she asks her doe eyes meeting gentle ones.

"Very much so," he says kissing her, "And I know you love me too…right?" He smiles. She nods and kisses him softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the abrupt scene change from a hot and heavy Erik and Ellie to a more somber and sincere (and adorable) Charles and Ruby one…but I'm still iffy about getting into detail. If you want more detail let me know by reviewing. If you do I may add in a few extra scenes in later. Until next time my friends!**

**I remain humbly yours**

**Xx**


	9. Ch9: The darkness revealed

**I'm soooo sorry guys! I've been super busy w/ work, school & carpe brewski I've fallen behind on my writing. So I'm going to post what I have so far! I swear to you I'll have the training sessions up real soon. Again I'm sooo sorry for making you guys wait so long (and for giving you a super short chapter) I hope you guys can forgive me. **

**Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, and favorites this story. It means the world to me and I feel like I've let you all down. I'll make it up to you somehow. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…The X-Men belong to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and all the amazing writers, pencilers, colorists, and all the other artists, editors, etc. on staff (or previously were) at Marvel Comics.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Darkness Revealed<p>

Ellie wakes up to an empty bed and a note scribbled:

Meeting with Charles, see you at breakfast

-Erik

Ellie smiles and thinks back to the night before. It had been the most intense and exciting night of her life. It had ended with a pair of strong arms wrapped around her as she slipped into the most restful sleep in years. At least until four am when she awoke with a start. Ellie sat up so fast she woke Erik in the process.

"What's wrong?" he asks looking around the room, every muscle tense.

She mentally shakes herself. "Nothing," she says, "go back to sleep."

"Ellie," he says in a serious tone.

"It's just Ruby," she sighs.

"She took over again?" Erik says placing his hand on the small of her back.

"Yeah, I'm going to check on her. I'll be right back," Ellie says getting dressed.

"I'll be here," he says lying back down.

"Good," she smiles leaning down to give him a quick kiss and heads out the door.

…

Ruby opens the door and lets Ellie in.

"Sorry," she says with a yawn.

"I know," Ellie smiles, "you okay?"

"Yeah," Ruby says with a smile, "but nowhere near as good as you are." Ellie rolls her eyes. "So," Ruby says, "is he over there or is that _only_ in your dreams?"

"That is not why I'm here," Ellie says sternly.

"He is," Ruby squeals, "Isn't he? Oh Ellie, I'm sooo happy for you."

"Focus Ruby," Ellie says, "You took over again."

"I know," Ruby frowns, "I don't even know how I did it."

"Your powers are growing, that's how," Ellie says, "but that's not why I'm here."

"I know," Ruby sighs, sitting on the bed.

"It's the shadows again, the darkness isn't it?" Ellie says.

Ruby shudders, "It threatens to swallow me whole."

"We'll get through this," Ellie says as she sits down and takes hold of Ruby's hand, "We will, just like last time."

"But…" Ruby starts.

"No buts! And hey, this time we have a telepath to help," Ellie says, "We can talk to Charles in the morning." Ruby nods. Ellie continues, "Now, try and get some more sleep."

"Go back to your nice warm bed with a presumably naked master of magnetism in it," Ruby smiles.

"I plea the 5th," Ellie says standing up.

"Of course you do," Ruby laughs.

"Night," Ellie says walking towards the door.

"Morning," Ruby corrects.

…

(Back to the present)

Ellie was just finishing getting ready when she heard a knock at the door.

"One sec," she says glancing at the mirror and starts towards the door. But before she gets there she hears the lock click open and Erik walks in. "I'm pretty sure it's customary for one to be invited in before they just enter," Ellie says.

Erik smirks, "Not my custom."

"Of course not," Ellie laughs.

"Charles wants to see you," Erik says pulling her to him.

"Oh," Ellie says solemnly.

"What's wrong?" Erik asks pulling back slightly to look at her. He didn't like her tone. She hadn't said a word after she came back from checking on Ruby. She had just curled up next to him and they fell back to sleep. He hadn't given it a second thought until now.

"Nothing," she says pulling away.

"It's Ruby, right?" Erik says.

"Yeah," Ellie says, "I'll see you at breakfast."

"Ok," he says. She gives him a quick kiss and walks out the door.

…

"Charles?" Ellie says walking down the hall.

_In the study,_ his voice bounces through her head. She stops at the door. "Come in," he says gesturing to the couch, "Take a seat. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you," Ellie says, "Shouldn't Ruby be here for this conversation?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about it first," Charles says handing her a warm cup of tea.

"Ok," Ellie says.

"Erik mentioned something about Ruby waking you again last night," Charles states plainly.

Ellie chokes on the tea she had been sipping. She coughs.

"Sorry," Charles laughs. Ellie takes a deep breath. "Are you alright?" Charles asks.

"Yeah," Ellie says in a raspy voice, "just surprised me, that's all."

"I know," he smiles, "Erik didn't mention initially but he figured I knew. And I did."

Ellie blushes, "Wonderful."

"You know Ruby better than anyone else here," Charles says in a serious tone, "has it always been like this?"

"Yes and no," Ellie says thoughtfully, "It's slowly getting worse, like it used to be."

"I see," Charles says.

"I want to show you something," she says, "You know…like telepathically."

"Alright," he says placing his fingers on his temple.

_I'm going to give you a quick rundown of what it's like for us,_ Ellie tells him once he's established a telepathic link.

_Okay,_ Charles responds.

_You might want to brace yourself, this may get intense._

_Noted, _as soon as Charles finished the thought he was met with a barrage of images. Most of the images were dark and felt very foreign and were quite unnerving.

_These are the nightmares she used to see, they are the dreams of others combined into a monster. _Charles sees all the horrible images meld into one singular black form. He could make out some of the aspects of the individual nightmares but he could barely believe what he was seeing.

_When this monster was created I can't recall, _Ellie continues,_ but we often refer to him as the shadows or the darkness, you can see why. Well when she was younger Nokomis took us to see a medicine man that helped her beat back the darkness. And he was gone for a very long time, but I was horrified last night because it's back. _Ellie shows him an even bigger and ominous figure. _And it's worse than ever. Charles please,_ she begs, _you're a telepath. You have to help her. _

_I…I mean I'm…_Charles tries to say something but he can't. All of a sudden the monster disappears and he's standing in a large open field filled with beautiful flowers.

_I know,_ Ellie thinks_, the darkness is kind of overwhelming isn't it._

_You can say that again, _Charles mentally sighs, _where are we?_

_I guess you can say this is my "happy place"_, Ellie smiles,_ I figured you'd need a second to compose yourself after that and here we are. _

_It's beautiful,_ Charles says, _is it real?_

_Yes, but I haven't been there in years and it's probably been torn up and made into mall or something, but that's a story for another time. Will you help us? Will you help her?_

_Of course, _Charles says, _I will do everything I can. Thank you for showing all this to me Ellie. _

_No Charles, thank you, _Ellie says, _I knew you'd understand. _With that Charles separated his consciousness from Ellie's and returned to his own mind.

"I do," he says running a hand through his hair.

She rushes over and hugs him. "Thank you," she says.

"You're welcome," Charles says. _Let's just hope there is something I can do,_ he says to himself.


End file.
